


Lights, Camera, and Action!

by 831Tea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acting, Actors, Actresses - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Crush, Directors, Drama, F/M, Famous, Fans, Filming, Jealousy, Love, Models, Modern Era, Pictures, Romance, Showbiz Era, Stardom, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/831Tea/pseuds/831Tea
Summary: Historia wants to do something fun and free ever since she was discovered by her father of her existence. Trapped and alone because of her father's reputation. However, one day, she decided to do something that could bring her freedom and adventures… is by becoming an actress.====[Levi/Historia] [Modern!World] [Stardom!World]
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. Audition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Attack on Titans. None. Nope. Nada. Nien. Iie. Non. *sigh*  
> I also don't own the song at all. They are all belong to the rightful owners. 
> 
> I am Deaf and my English is not perfect, apologize for the mistakes and errors. :)
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this story~ ^^

** Location: Paradis, USA  
Orvud, Sina City  
Reiss' Resident  
Historia's Bedroom **

A petite sixteen-year-old female with mid-length blonde-hair, ocean-blue eyes, fair flawless skin, and wears a dark-blue tank top, black shorts, and barefoot as she is laying on her stomach on her large Queen-size bed. Her name is Historia Reiss who stared at the flat-screen television that was attached to the wall with boredom.

It has been three months since she was found by her father who had been searching for a long time for her. He went into her life after he learned that her mother was dead from the car accident. She didn't have any family members to take her in, and that was when she met her first for the first time. Historia was shocked but relieved to have a family left however much to her disappointment.

Her half-siblings want nothing to do with her as she was the bastard daughter in Reiss family. Her father took her away from her countryside life along with old memories, old friends, and her old life. And now, she was forced to drop everything she had in her past to accepted into a new life.

Isolation.

Her father couldn't afford to expose her to the public since Reiss' family is one of the well-known famous and old wealthy in the world. Reiss family was one of the nobles and wouldn't want to tarnish their perfect reputation if the public learns about the bastard daughter's exist.

Historia was forced to be homeschooled with hired tutors, limited-time public, and lost communication with her old friends.

And it's only three months since she lives in the lonely villa alone with few servants. The Reiss family lives in the main manor which takes about half a day to get there by car. She hasn't seen any of them, not even her father once ever since he dropped her off in this villa. Historia wouldn't be surprised that her father would eventually forget about her existence soon. At least he remembered to pay the bills of electricity, waters, heats, and taxes. Plus, the servants and tutors at least get paid for their hardworking.

Historia gets gifts once in a while from her father such as designer clothes, fancy technologies, movies, expensive perfumes, and even overpriced desserts. The blonde-haired beauty huffed as she blew the stray of her hair away from her face while stared at the screen.

Her ocean-blue eyes spark with interest when she noticed the commercial on the screen. She grabbed the remote to turn the volume up and watched with curiosity.

The commercial showed the audiences of needing new casting for the big film. It a big opportunity for a new chance for talents since they need new faces for the movie. The famous celebrities will be in it, however, they never reveal whose because its secrets and meant surprise for fans.

Historia hummed with intrigue. She has been daydreaming about becoming an actress one day when she was a little girl. She recalled briefly when her mother did a minor acting role on the Broadway stage when she was barely five-year-old. Ever since she saw that show, Historia has been dreaming about it forever. Always pretend to act as Alice in Wonderland in her backyard. Or play Cinderella by doing chores in the house. Even act like a soldier to fight against her enemies during the war to protect the royalty in the barn.

However, she didn't think that she will succeed nor get acknowledge to act since she was living in a small town in the countryside.

Until her father found her.

The blonde-haired beauty bit her lip, contemplative as she wondered if she could learn more about this opportunity. She doesn't have to inform the world of who she really is, plus, the public wasn't aware of her exist nor her connection to Reiss family. Maybe this could be her chance to catch her impossible dream?

Historia dropped her remote before she turned the volume down, pushed herself up, and crawled over to the nightstand. She grabbed her sleek tablet and sat on her backside. She pressed the home button with her fingertip print and went to the chrome app. After a moment to type in her tablet then soon, went to the website of casting for the film.

She carefully searches through it until she found one, tap it and read the information along with emails, numbers, locations, and dates. "Oh? Trost in Rose City? That's far from here." She mumbled to herself with concern. Historia will have to figure it out for transportation later about it. She continues to study the details. _'They have quite a number of roles... all various of ages from fifteen to seventies. Not enough details about what the film is about, except that it's mainly about the hitman and an heir girl. Full of adventures, violence, romances, and actions.'_

Historia couldn't help but find this rather exciting as she would love to be part of this film, even if it means she has to take a background role. She examined the roles for females in the sixteen-to-thirties. Historia was surprised that even a sixteen-year-old could take one of the leading roles. She knew she won't get the lead role, but it wouldn't harm her to do an audition for it.

"The audition starts in early May..." which means she only has two weeks to practice her acting skills. And figure out a plan for how to arrive in Trost in Rose City.

An exciting smile appeared on her face. For the first time, she is looking forward to it. 

**༻✧༺  
**

**┍━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┑  
** **AUDITION  
** **┕━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┙**

**༻✧༺**

** Paradis, USA  
Trost, Rose City  
Two Weeks Later... **

Historia silently thank her smart ideas that she saved her money for a while so she could pay the subway train tickets to the Rose City of where the Trost district was located. She double-checked the address from her sleek smartphone on the app of the map. The blonde-haired beauty stood in front of the large building that held the audition for the film.

She was grateful that the servants who work in the villa support her for her impossible dream. They have grown to care and adore Historia ever since she lived in the villa. The servants are on her side and knew that they will make sure to warn her in case her father ever arrive or call her.

Historia is glad that she isn't alone.

For now, she is focused on the building that itself known as one-zero-four Trost. The petite girl sauntered toward the building while took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she is doing this. Historia feels like a mischievous naughty little girl, going behind her father's back and even breaking all the rules... yet she finds it thrilling.

An excited smile breaks her face once she steps inside the building. Her ocean-blue eyes quickly found a reception desk which she reached to it. "Hello..." an older woman with dark hair glanced up from the computer as she paused typing.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" the woman asked, politely as she turned her gaze on Historia with a professional smile.

Historia smiles back shyly. "I'm here for the audition."

The woman nods her head with understanding. "I assumed that. Here." She picked up the pamphlet and a paper map of the building. "This pamphlet will inform you basic instruction about the audition and this—" the woman even highlighted the map. "—will show you where you need to be."

"I see... thank you." Historia thanked the woman with a grateful smile which the woman smiles back. Historia quickly walk-fast to the stairs and head up to the third level while amazed by the decorates of the one-zero-four Trost building.

Soon, when she arrived on the third floor. She followed the map that she turned a couple of corners and spotted a table with clipboards, a stack of papers, pens, and a machine.

Historia walked to it and noticed many names on the list. She picked up her pen, write down her name on the line as, _'Historia Lenz'_ with her mother's maiden surname. The blonde-haired beauty grabbed a paper which has instructions and plucks a card from the machine. She lifted the card and read the number. _'Number forty-three.'_ She mused with curiosity.

She pockets the card in her jeans and went into the door that had labeled audition for females. Once she is inside, she was surprised to see many different women of all ages inside the large dance room with fifty folded chairs.

Most eyes glanced at her with either disinterested, snotty, annoyance, or anxiety. Historia gulped nervously as she quickly turned her head away from them and went to one of the empty folded chairs that were near the window.

Historia wants to greet them with a friendly smile but the atmosphere was too tense and uncomfortable for her. This room was too serious and semi-quiet. So, once she sat down on the chair and decided to reach the paper and pamphlet since it's important for her to understand this audition.

After all, this is her first audition.

Her ocean-blue eyes carefully read the information. _'There are three stages in order to pass it through in order to accept by the judges. The first stage, is talent. The second stage is the dialogue with your partner. And last stage, monologue. Once you clear all three stages, you will be one of the candidates for the film. However, as one of the candidates, you must greet the judges by interviewing..."_ She soaks up all the knowledge in her mind, knowing that it's very important. Historia continues reading silently.

After an hour or so, the staff man opened the door and face the females in the room. "Hello, ladies. Thank you for coming to the audition." The staff said, professionally. "So far, I have gathered that we have fifty-one here today, so, listen up. As I am sure you all read the instructions on the paper about the three stages, correct?" most of the females confirmed they read it.

The Staff nods his head with satisfaction. "Good. If you clear the first stage, the judges will tell you where you will be head to the new room for the second stage. However, if you fail the first stage, you will be eliminated from the audition and return home. Is that understood?" once again, the females voiced with understanding. "Excellent. Alright, ladies. The first number, Kelly Stoneswell?" the staff read the name from the clipboard.

Kelly stood up from the seats and followed the staff man out of the room.

Historia has a feeling this is going to be a long day. 

.

.

.

** Later... **

"Forty-three, Historia Lenz?" the petite girl snapped her head at the staff man who called out her name. She stood up from the chair and went to him.

"Hello." Historia greeted the man politely.

The staff smiles back and leads her out to the hallway. After a short moment, the man opened the door and wave his hand. "Please walk down the hallway and head to the stage. Introduce your number and name to the judges." Historia nods her head, understanding and obeying.

The blonde-haired beauty swallowed nervously but pushed it forward with confidence as much as she could. Once she walked down the hallway and saw the hundreds of chairs behind the platform where the large table along with chairs are occupied by judges. Historia climbed up the stairs to the stage and stood in the middle.

"Your number and name?" one of the judges asked in the dark.

Historia straightens up her spine. "My name is Historia Lenz, number forty-three." She answered. 

"Alright, Ms. Lenz. Please show us your talent."

The blonde-haired beauty bit her inner cheek as she glanced around nervously until she saw a piano near the bottom of the stairs by the stage. Suddenly, she recalled the music that was playing by her pseudo-grandmother. "May I use the piano, please?"

"Yes, you may." Once she got the permission, she went straight to the piano. When Historia sat down on the bench, place her fingers on the keys, and closed her eyes. Then she dances her fingers against the cold keys as the music greeted through the hall. The memory of her pseudo-grandmother appeared in her mind, taught her how to play the beautiful instrument of many songs. Especially the one song that her pseudo-grandmother pours her soul and heart into it, that one song that changed her life forever. _'Granny in Heaven, this song I'm playing is for you.'_ She mused, and before she knew, she unintentionally opens her mouth to release the melody sing.

_"I keep fighting voices in my mind  
That say I'm not enough  
Every single lie that tells me  
I will never measure up_

_Am I more than just the sum  
Of every high and every low  
Remind me once again just who I am  
Because I need to know  
_

_Ooh-oh_.

_You say I am loved  
_

_When I can't feel a thing_

_You say I am strong  
_

_When I think I am weak_

_And you say I am held  
_

_When I am falling short_

_And when I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours  
And I believe (I)  
Oh, I believe (I)  
What You say of me (I)  
_

_I believe."_

Historia hummed after that with a soft smile on her face, unaware how judges were very attentive and interested in her talents. Unknowingly, that there are few people sitting somewhere in the darkness, undetected.

_"The only thing that matters now is everything You think of me  
In You I find my worth, in You I find my identity  
Ooh-oh_

_You say I am loved  
_

_When I can't feel a thing_

_You say I am strong  
_

_When I think I am weak_

_And you say I am held  
_ _When I am falling short_

_When I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours  
And I believe (I)  
Oh, I believe (I)  
What You say of me (I)  
Oh, I believe."_

The blonde-haired beauty hummed once again then continued playing the music until she reached the end.

_"Taking all I have, and now I'm laying it at Your feet  
You have every failure, God, You have every victory  
Ooh-oh_

_You say I am loved  
_

_When I can't feel a thing_

_You say I am strong  
_

_When I think I am weak_

_You say I am held  
_

_When I am falling short_

_When I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours  
And I believe (I)  
Oh, I believe (I)  
What You say of me (I)  
I believe_

_Oh, I believe (I)  
Yes, I believe (I)  
What You say of me (I)  
I believe."_

She finished as she fluttered her eyes open with a warm smile on her face. Historia really misses her pseudo-grandmother and wondered what Granny would say if she saw her playing the song. Then she stood up and turned around with an almost shy smile. "Umm... that is all." She said, softly.

"Thank you. Please return to where you came from and inform the staff that you are needed in a blue room."

Historia nod her head and followed the instruction with slight confusion. She wonders if she passes the first stage or not. When she left the hall out to the hallway where the staff is waiting. "Umm... they told me to inform you about send me to the blue room?"

"Congratulation for clear the first stage." The staff said with a friendly smile.

The blonde-haired beauty blinked in surprise but was pleased and excited. _'This means I can head to the second stage!'_ she mused, relief.

The staff leads her down the hallway to the different door and opened it for her. Historia step inside and was surprised to see over thirty females who have passed the first stage. She wondered if others who had not passed might return home?

Historia step forward and stood by the wall, waiting for the next stage to start.

.

.

.

** Later... **

The staff man walked inside the room. "Alright ladies." All attention turned to him. "Now, I will be randomly using the numbers to those who will be partners. Raise your hands. Understand? Good..." he called out the numbers to pair up two partners until he said her name. "...number twenty-six and number forty-three are partners."

Historia raises her hand and easily spotted a young girl who raised her hand as well. The blonde-haired beauty walked beeline toward her partner and carefully examined her appearance. She is an average tall teenage girl with brown hair that tied up high ponytail, brown eyes, and sun-kissed tan. "Hey, I'm Sasha Braus." Sasha said, happily.

"Historia Lenz." She introduced herself, friendly as she is happy to have a nice partner.

The staff man cleared his throat. "Now that you have your partner. I will call on you and your partner's numbers for the second stage." He called out the first partners and lead them out of the room.

The ladies wait in the room as they get to know about their partner. Sasha leaned against the wall while Historia clasped her hands together in front of her. "Is this your first audition?" Sasha asked, curious.

"Yes. You?"

The brunette nods her head. "Yep. My pa thought it would be a good idea for me to jump in the fire and give a chance." She said with a sheepish smile. "It's my dream to act in movies."

"I can understand that." Historia does, then she noticed something from her partner's tone. "Are you, by chance from the countryside?" she asked, curious. Sasha nodded her head. "What a coincidence. I was born and raised in the countryside too."

Sasha perked up. "Yeah? I'm from the mountain over the Dauper. You?"

"Oh, outside of the Sina city. Few miles away near the woods." Historia answered in a half-truth. The brunette hummed with casual interest.

Then they start animatedly chatting with each other with lighter topics for a while until their numbers are called by the staff man. They lead out to the hallway back to the stage hall.

Historia and Sasha arrived at the stage in front of the judges.

"Alright, ladies. This is improvised dialogue. You both may begin whenever." One of the judges said, calmly.

The girls didn't expect that as they knew there will be dialogue but improvised? They exchange the look and suddenly...

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

_[Sasha dropped on the ground and grovel at Historia's feet._

_"Please! I beg of you! Give. Me. Food!" Sasha's eyes widened with tears leaking out as she whimpered. "I'm so, so hungry!" Historia stared at the brunette in surprise. "Please!!"_

_Historia frowned deeply. "I—I'm so sorry, ma'am. I don't have any food nor money to offer you." She said, guilty. Sasha wailed as she hugged the blonde-haired beauty's legs. "Oh my..." Historia gently pats Sasha's head in an attempt to comfort her. "How about this, you can come to my home and I can treat you some warm soup and a loaf of bread? Would you like that?"_

_Sasha sniffed dramatically, as she lifted her head up at her with awe. "You—you would do that? For me?" she whispered, shocked._

_"Of course!" Historia nods her head with a sweet smile._

_The brunette blinked few times to control her tears. "You... why are you so nice to me? I beg and beg, and beg to strangers for food but they all ignored me. So, why you? Why would you help me, a starving stranger? I don't know you and you don't know me.... So why?"_

_Historia hummed. "Because it's the right thing to do. Because I knew that I won't regret it." She said with confidence. Sasha's eyes are watery once again._

_"You're a Goddess!" Sasha declared with relief and happiness. Historia helped the brunette up to her feet and smiles at her._

_"So, soup and bread?"_

_Sasha bobbled her head. "That would be wonderful!"]_

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰

Then the girls turned their faces to the judges. "And scene." The brunette added with a half-grinned.

"Thank you both. Head back and inform the staff to lead you two to the green room."

Historia and Sasha obeyed as they left the stage into the hallway. They informed the staff man who grinned at them. "Congratulations to clear the second stage, ladies!" the girls smile at each other happily. "Follow me." And they followed.

.

.

.

** Later... **

Historia easily cleared the third stage since it was an improvised monologue and now, she returns to the first room that she was waiting for before the first stage. She was beyond excited and nervous that she is now part of the candidates. She was happy to see that Sasha passed the stages as well. The blonde-haired beauty was surprised that there are now only twenty females so far.

She already filled out her profile information and handed it to the staff man. And the females have been waiting for thirty minutes until a woman in a business suit with a polite smile. "Alright ladies, first of all, congratulations to you all cleared three stages. Now, I'll guide you back to the stage hall, please prepare yourself for the interview."

They followed the woman out of the room to the hallway and to the stage hall. Once they sauntered their way up on the stage. Historia stood in the first line at the end and was instructed that each female will said their name, number, and what's their goal.

It took about fifteen minutes until it was the blonde-haired beauty's turn. She gently takes the mike from the candidate and lifted it to her mouth. "Hello, my name is Historia Lenz. I was number forty-three. My goal..." she trailed off, wondering how to process her answer. "...is to be free. I want to express my love for acting to the world without being stuck in a cage. I can do whatever I want, whoever I want, and just be... free." Historia said, softly with a shy smile. Then she handed the microphone to the candidate behind her.

It took another fifteen minutes, and the judges informed the candidates that they will receive the email of the end result.

"Thank you for coming for the audition, ladies." The judges applauded and the females were relieved and content.

Historia couldn't wait for the result as she is anxious yet excited.

She really hopes she got in.

.

.

.

** 104 Trost  
Later... **

The judges are gathered around the table of twenty profile papers of candidates. "What do you think number sixteen, Hanna Diament?" one of the judges asked, who is known as Nanaba the costume designer/hairstylist as she lifted the paper of a young woman who is in her mid-twenties.

"I think she would be an excellent role for the main maid. She seems to have the look that she will always help everyone no matter what." Another judge replied as he is known as Abel the scriptwriter/songwriter.

One of the judges, who is known as Nifa the director's assistant leaned forward with interest. "I agreed. Also—" she went through few documents until she found one. "I think she is the perfect role for Ella's character."

"Whoa... why would you think that?" Nanaba asked with a raised eyebrow, questioning. "That is the main role. I thought we already decided one of the actresses to take Ella role."

Abel leaned over to see what Nifa chose. "Ah... I can see why you thought of that. She just has that potential."

"Who?" Nanaba asked with curiosity. Nifa lowered the paper and slide it over to the designer who glanced down. "Oh... her." She hummed with understanding. "But is that a good idea? I mean, we can't just switch actresses. Plus, this is her first audition, and she has no professional experiences with acting."

"But her acting skill is pretty impressive." Abel pointed it out, reminded them about her trails. "With experience, she'll grow to be a star. She's a rough diamond that needs polish and only a diamond can polish a diamond."

Nifa nod her head agreed with Abel. "And we could also just use the one who was supposed to take Ella to Caily's character." She suggested.

"I say that's an excellent suggestion." A masculine voice speaks up, all eyes turned over to a tall man with blonde hair that was combed back, blue eyes, bushy eyebrows, fair skin, and wears a black business suit with a navy-blue tie. "I believe she can flourish her potential talents." Erwin Smith is the producer, director, and president of Survey Talents Entertainment. Erwin step inside the meeting room with a polite nod.

"Mr. Smith... I didn't know you were here." Abel said, surprised.

Erwin steps forward until he reached the table and glanced at the profile document of a female. "I just happened to have free time for few hours. I have seen all the candidates... so far... I believe she would be the best role for Ella's character." The blonde-haired man said, calmly.

"I'll send her an email as soon as possible." Nifa understood with a smile.

Nanaba frown. "Will the director be fine with that?" she asked, concerned as she doesn't want to trouble anyone.

Erwin grabbed the paper and studied it carefully. "I'll talk to him. I'm sure he will agree with this." He said, politely. _'Historia Lenz.'_ He mused, examined the photo of a young sixteen-year-old female. 

**༻✧༺**


	2. A Newbie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Attack on Titans. None. Nope. Nada. Nien. Iie. Non. *sigh*  
> I also don't own anything at all. They all belong to the rightful owners.
> 
> I am Deaf and my English is not perfect, apologize for the mistakes and errors. :)
> 
> Thanks for kudos, comments, and subscriptions! *beam*

**** Paradis, USA  
Orvud, Sina City  
Reiss’ Resident  
Historia’s Bedroom  
A Week Later… ** **

It’s been a week since Historia took an audition for the film. She also finished her homeschool early, now that she has summer vacation which will happen in few days. Currently, she is laying on the bed with boredom as the re-run drama on the television plays that she has already seen before. The blonde-haired beauty sigh once again as she silently wishes she could go outside, reading books under the sun or even ride on a horse. Historia misses her life in the countryside.

Then an alert chime snapped her out of it. Her ocean-blue eyes glanced over the nightstand where her smartphone is sitting. Historia turned on her stomach, crawled over to the nightstand, and grabbed her smartphone. She blinked slowly at the notification from her email until she realized it’s an email from the company that she went audition a week ago.

Historia instantly sat up and went into her smartphone. She went to the email app and tap few times. She read the result slowly.

[To: Historia Lenz,

_I would like to inform you that you have been accepted by the judges’ choice. However, your role will be different from the usual fill-in cast roles. Normally, we do not offer such a large important role to an amateur actress. You have been chosen to play this role, however, it’s one of the big roles. Please contact us with further information……]_

She continues reading until she reached the end and blinked few times with surprise. “Wait, what?” Historia did _not expect_ this result from her audition. She reread the email once again and she was baffled, and pleasantly surprised. “…I got a role? A big one?” she muttered with curiosity.

What did she do to earn such a big role? ****

****༻✧༺** **

****┍━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┑** **  
****A Newbie?  
** ** ****┕━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┙** **

****༻✧༺** **

**** Trost, Rose City  
Ackerman’s Resident  
Later… ** **

“What the hell did she do to earn such a large role?” a disbelieving voice heard from a twenty-six-year-old handsome man who has inky-black hair, grey-blue eyes, fair skin, and he wears a white button shirt with two buttons, black jeans, and grey slippers. His name is Levi Ackerman, the well-known famous actor who is currently sitting on the couch while crossing his arms. He stared at Erwin who is sitting at the leather chair across from Levi.

Erwin leaned forward as his elbow rested on his knees. “She has potential, Levi. Not only the judges noticed that, but even I have seen something special from her. She could make the movie one of the best rewarding films.” He explained, calmly.

“Tsk. She’s an amateur, Eyebrows.” The raven-haired man pointed it out, unimpressed. His grey-blue eyes dart down at the open file with papers of Historia Lenz. “It was her _first_ audition and now she will take one of the main character's roles?” Levi couldn’t believe why would _Erwin_ want an amateur actress to involve a big part in the movie.

The blonde-haired man just smiles politely. “She is more than that, Levi. Give her a chance.”

Levi huffed and lean over to pick up the profile paper with a photo attached at the corner. He observed the blonde-haired female. He won’t deny that Historia is a very beautiful girl. He also noticed the height and weight which he was slightly surprised that there is someone who is shorter and lighter than him. It actually makes him somewhat glad. However, there is one problem…

“She’s a fucking kid.” He deadpanned when he saw the age.

Erwin raises his huge eyebrow at Levi with curiosity. “And?”

Levi glares at the blonde-haired man. “Jesus, Eyebrows. Did _you_ forget the relationship between Kane and Ella in the later film?” he sarcastically said.

“It’s fine. She’s sixteen. Which is appropriate.”

Levi snorted with disbelief. “I’m twenty-six and I am _not_ going to have sexual contact with a sixteen-year-old brat.” He refuses, even though he knew it’s all just acting. Levi doesn’t want to engage in such explicit sex with a young girl.

“Which is why Abel rewriting the parts.” Erwin knew Levi and his thoughts. The blonde-haired man already informed the scriptwriter to change few scenes. “There won’t be such details of explicit sex with Ella. Instead, there is minor sexual contact… which is why I said it's appropriate.” He explained with a knowing smile. Levi clicked his tongue sharply as Erwin already went ahead to fixes the problems.

The raven-haired actor gives another examination of the profile. “Is she ready for taking on a responsibility role?” he asked, slightly curious.

Erwin smiles wide. “Yes. After all, she wants to be free.” He answered, mysteriously.

Levi cocked his eyebrow at the blonde-haired man slightly puzzled as he lowered the document. “Free?” Erwin nods his head silently in response. “Huh…” Levi wonders why this sixteen-year-old wants freedom?

.

.

.

**** Orvud, Sina City  
Reiss’ Resident  
Historia’s Bedroom  
Meanwhile… ** **

The blonde-haired beauty couldn’t believe that she got herself a big role in the film. She didn’t expect that result because she honestly thought she might be able to land a small minor role or background character. However, she was wrong since Historia will be taking one of the main characters. Historia is currently sitting on the cushioned stool in front of the vanity in her bedroom while staring at her reflection. Her ocean-blue eyes sparkle with happiness, excitement, and nervousness. She truly feels the honor to be chosen for playing a big role, however, she couldn’t help but feel nervous.

Historia doesn’t want to disappoint anyone. She doesn’t want to have them regret choosing her, which means she needs to practice her acting skill as much as she could to the best of her ability. She already contacted the people about the role of the film. Historia accepted to take the role, however, she has to take someone who is a legal adult with her.

The blonde-haired beauty bit her inner cheek when she thought about which adults she could take with her. Obviously, she can’t talk to her father nor anyone of her _“family”_ , however, she did think about one of the servants who are kind and respectful to her in the villa.

Then the knocks interrupted her mused. “Lady Historia?” the petite girl made a face, she has attempted to inform the servants not to called her by that title. Unfortunately, they were too stubborn.

“Yes?” Historia called out politely curious. The door opens to reveal an early-twenties woman who has short black hair that was parted to the right side, lightly tanned skin, and gold-colored eyes with a small patch of freckles below each one. She wears a professional servant uniform, dark-brown boots with laces, and a white headband. Her name was Ilse Langnar, she is one of the servants that Historia trust.

Ilse smiles gently at the blonde-haired beauty. “Pardon me, Lady Historia. I’ve come to inform you that your lunch is ready.” She explained.

“Ah, thank you Ilse.” Historia smiles at her, thankfully. She stood up from the stool and step forward but paused when she had an idea. “…Ilse.” The servant tipped her head as her eyes on the blonde-haired petite with polite questioning. “Remember last week that I went for the audition?”

Ilse’s eyes lit up. “Does that mean Lady Historia got a role?” she asked, hopeful.

Historia smiles as she nodded her head. “Yes. But it’s a big role. They decided that I should take one of the main characters and I accepted it.”

“That’s wonderful news!” the servant clasped her hands together with an excited smile on her face. “This is great, my Lady!”

The blonde-haired beauty smiles warmly at her. “Thank you. But… I have to take someone who is legal age with me.” She entwined her fingers together and pressed them against her chest with wide hopeful eyes. “Will you come with me?”

Ilse’s eyes widened in surprise. “O-oh, me? Are you sure?” she pointed herself in shock. Historia nodded her head which made the servant beamed at her. “Of course! It would be my honor, Lady Historia!”

Historia smiles widely with relief. “That’s great. But, if you want to come with me… you can’t call me by that title.” She warned the servant, gently.

“I-I guess I can understand… but it’s so disrespectful.” Ilse muttered, concerned as she doesn’t want to be rude to the sweet girl.

The blonde-haired petite shakes her head. “Oh no… think of as a… another job outside of this villa. Here, you can continue calling me by that title. But out there, I’m Historia Lenz, the amateur actress. And you will be Ilse, my manager.” Historia decided with a confident smile.

“It would be my honor to work with you!” Ilse said, excited to work alongside Historia. “So, what is happening now that you earned a role. Do you have to leave or something?” she asked, wondering.

Historia hummed with thoughtful as she placed her index finger on her cheek. “…Ilse, please called one of the servants to bring up my lunch here. We have a lot to discuss our plan outside of this villa.” She said, politely.

“Of course, my Lady.” Ilse tipped her head respectfully, then quickly went to inform the servant as she left Historia’s bedroom.

After a moment, Historia’s lunch arrived on the coffee table which she sat on the fluffy cushion on the ground and enjoying her soup and sandwiches along with a glass of water. Ilse sat on the cushion across the coffee table with a glass of water in front of her. “Allow me to get this straight… you want me to be your manager outside of this villa, and you will be Historia Lenz, correct?” Historia nodded her head, confirmed that the servant is right. “Excuse me for my blunt, Lady Historia… but do you think it’s wise to use your birth name? I mean, it’s unusual, and won’t your father discover your… _disobedience_ when he finds out?” she asked, concerned as she doesn’t want Historia to get in trouble.

Historia took out a spoon from her mouth with a frown. “That thought it cross my mind, but… I doubt that father will notice. He hardly visits me, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot my name. Plus, I’m using my mother’s maiden surname. Honestly, I doubt that Reiss family will even notice me. They don’t even know what I look like. So, all in all… I’m safe from discovering by father. And there is a slim chance for anyone to found out my true heritage.” Historia explained since she did think about this for a while.

“I see… if anything did happen, just know that I, and other servants of this villa have your back.” Ilse assured the blonde-haired beauty.

Historia smiles gratefully at her as she set the spoon down. “Thank you, Ilse.”

The black-haired servant leaned forward with excitement lit in her eyes. “May I know what this big film about? And your role?” she asked, enthusiastic.

“I only have small info about this film. It will be explaining more details once we leave for another destination and meetings.” Historia explained, calmly with a smile.

Ilse hummed with understanding. “What do you know about this film, Lady Historia?” she is curious.

Historia picked up her half cut of a sandwich. “The title of the film is called, _‘Hitman’s Tears’_ and it roughly about a hitman and a chosen Heir. Other than that, not much. The Director’s Assistant explained to me there will be a more detailed explanation in meetings.” She explained, then grabbed a napkin to wipe her lips from any crumbs that she finished her sandwich.

“That makes sense. In meetings, there will be involved with a lot of discussing, suggestions, and planning for the film.” Ilse commented, understanding. She noticed a surprised expression on Historia’s face. “Ah… I enjoyed research things for knowledge. I’ve come across these types of stuff just for a purely fun hobby.” She explained with a sheepish smile.

Historia smiles widely. “I think it’s a wonderful hobby. It sounds very useful and I’m glad you’re coming with me.” She feels like she chose a perfect “manager” role.

Ilse’s blushes at the praises. “Thank you, Lady Historia.” Then she realized something. “Oh, where will these films take places?” she is curious. “And how long will it take to shoot a film?” she asked, slightly concerned.

“The film will be in England and then France.” Historia answered, excited yet slightly nervous. She never left the country before considering she is from the countryside outside of the Paradis state. The blonde-haired beauty grabbed her glass of water. “And as for how long, I’m not sure yet. And also, I don’t have the passport.” She said, worried.

The servant’s eyes lit up. “Don’t worry about that, Lady Historia. I know someone who can handle that problem. Just need some cash and you’ll officially get your own passport in few days.” She assured the blonde-haired petite who looked relieved. “But seriously, in England _and_ France?! That’s going to be very exciting!”

Historia smiles widely. “Yeah… it is going to be quite… adventure.” She muttered, curious what her life is going to be like once she starts her first career as a newbie actress.

It would be surely an interesting experience for Historia.

.

.

.

**** Stohess, Sina City  
Dreyse’s Residence  
Later… ** **

A loud shattered heard in the living-room as the thousand pieces of vase glass on the marble floor that was thrown across the room. A young woman who is of average height, fair skin, and slim build. She has an oval face, large light-green eyes with long eyelashes, and thin eyebrows. Her pale-brown hair is wavy that kept in chin-length style with a clump of bangs around her forehead. She wears a dark-green blouse, black shorts, and black sandals. She is known as Hitch Dreyse, one of the famous and beautiful actresses.

And Hitch is _pissed_ when she lost her role and was switched to a different role. “Who the _hell_ do they think they are?! How _dare_ they just dumped me onto a useless stupid role!” she bellowed in fit as she grabbed one of the throw pillows.

In the safe distance, a young tall man who has black bowl-cute hair, small grey eyes, and he wears a black dress shirt with a dark navy-blue tie, black slack, and dark-brown leather shoes. His name is Marlo Freudenberg, the manager. “Hitch…” Marlo attempts to calm the raging actress who is also his childhood best friend and pseudo-sister.

Hitch threw the pillow at the wall with fury. “WHY?!” she whirled around to face her manager/best friend. “Why the _hell_ they switched me out?! Was I _not perfect_ fit for Ella’s character?!” her hands curled in fists at her side, demanded an answer.

Marlo sighed softly as he glanced down at the tablet that displays his emails. “Well, according to what Nifa’s email informed was that they found the best candidate for Ella’s character. Not just appearance, but the personality and the aura. And they believe that you are a better fit for Caily’s character.” He repeated the reason to the actress once again, calmly.

“ _Best_ candidate… who the hell is this actress?!” Hitch crossed her arms, angrily.

Marlo just shook his head in response, he doesn’t know who is the actress that changed the Director and the Producer’s mind. He has a feeling that whoever this mystery actress, must have _one hell of acting skill_ to earn Ella’s character. After all, Ella is the main female character in the movie.

“Un- _fucking_ -believable!” the actress hisses as she grabbed another pillow and started to dig her sharp nails in the fabric. “This was _my_ real chance to finally become a _true_ famous when I worked my _ass_ off for that role! Now I have no chance!” she whined loudly as she stomped her foot.

The manager just sighed; he has been hearing her complain for the last few hours ever since he informed her about the news of her switching to a different role.

“Whoever that bitch is…” Hitch’s eyes got darken. “…I won’t make her act easy.” She promised, solemnly. Marlo just shakes his head quietly, knowing that nothing will stop his best friend once she made a promise to herself.

Marlo prays for the poor actress’ luck.

.

.

.

 ********Trost, Rose City  
Ackerman’s Resident  
Later…

A twenty-six-year-old actor who has light-grey eyes, dark blonde hair with bangs that hung over his forehead between his eyes, and he wears a white v-neck shirt with an unbuttoning black vest, loose light-blue scarf around his neck, dark jeans, and white socks as he had to take off his shoes at the foyer. His name is Farlan Church, one of the famous actors and singers. Farlan is currently sitting on one of the stools while reading the documents on the counter with a thoughtful face. “So, this girl is going to be the female lead of _Hitman’s Tears_?” he questioned, examined the photo of a beautiful blonde-haired petite girl.

In the kitchen, Levi is busy making his tea with a scowling face. “That Eyebrows thinks she has potential. Perfect fit for Ella’s character.” He reached over to grab a new teacup from the cabinet. “That shitty brows said something about her wanting to be free.”

Farlan raise his eyebrow with curiosity while his light-blue eyes studied the profile of the new actress. “…she’s really cute.” He commented and pointed at the height. “ _And_ she’s shorter than you. I guess there is someone out there who is shorter than you in this world, after all.” He jokily added with an amused smirk on his face.

Levi sends his childhood best friend an irked glared over his shoulder. “She’s _sixteen_.” He empathies as he informed Farlan’s the newbie’s age.

“So?” the blonde-haired singer shrugged uncaringly. “My girlfriend is six years younger than me and we are happily together.” He pointed it out, coolly.

The raven-haired actor grabbed his teapot to fill in his teacup while scowling heavily. “I’m not interested to pursue a sixteen-year-old brat. I’m talking about the fact that shitty Eyebrows thinks it a _great_ idea to place a girl of her age to be romantic involves with me in a movie.” He grumbled.

“It’s just acting, Levi. There are tons of celebrities whose ages that doesn’t matter in films. I mean—remember that one horror film? The Orphan? A supposedly twelve-year-old actress acts like she’s in her mid-thirties and seduced to a something-thirties-year-old actor? It’s like that… just _acting_.” The blonde-haired actor said with slightly amused.

Levi sighed loudly as he turned around, leaning his back against the edge of the counter while holding his teacup unique way. “I know. _I know_. I just—I have never done acting with someone who’s practically a kid to be involved romantically.” He muttered, slightly concerned yet exasperated. His grey-blue eyes stared at his Earl Grey tea for a brief moment, enjoying the scent of it.

Farlan hummed with understanding and gave another examination at the document. “It’s not like you and this girl—” he paused, reading the name. “—Historia, which is an unusual name but fitting for her appearance. Anyways, it’s not like you and her will fall in love with each other or anything like that. You both will be working together professionally, anyway.” He said, calmly. “Plus, she’s sixteen… practically a young adult, so… I don’t think it’s that weird to act intimate with her.”

The raven-haired actor just scowled at his tea quietly. Farlan sighed softly then leaned forward as he crossed his arms on the counter. “I’m sure you and Historia could work together well. Who knows, she might be a very sweet girl. I mean—” his blue eyes glanced down at the paper once again. “—it said that she’s from the countryside, which means that she could be nice. Maybe even have that adorable accent too.” He said with a half-grinned.

Levi snorted as he rolls his eyes, lifted his tea to his lips, and enjoying the taste of bitter hit his tongue. In a quiet moment between two childhood friends until Farlan opens his mouth. “At least we can meet her at the meeting soon.” He said with a positive grin on his face.

The raven-haired actor just hummed in response while enjoying his bitter tea. He hopes that this newbie isn’t one of those lovestruck overbearing and annoying fangirls nor arrogant bitchy. _‘Guess I’ll have to wait and see.’_ He mused, silently wondering who Historia Lenz truly is.

If she causes any problems, he won’t be hesitant to kick her out of the movie since his famous status and reputation allows him to do that. So, let’s hope she won’t cause any chaos.

 ** **༻✧༺****


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Attack on Titans. None. Nope. Nada. Nien. Iie. Non. *sigh*  
> I also don't own anything at all. They all belong to the rightful owners.
> 
> I am Deaf and my English is not perfect, apologize for the mistakes and errors. :)
> 
> Thanks for kudos, comments, and subscriptions! *beam*

**Paradis, USA  
Trost, Rose City  
A Couple of Days Later…**

The blonde-haired beauty stood in front of the large building that she clearly remembered when she went audition over two weeks ago. She still couldn't believe that she came back with a new role. Historia is standing next to her "manager", Ilse who gap at the building with amazement. "Whoa… so, this is where the meeting will be held?" she asked Historia with curiosity while her golden eyes examined the on-zero-four Trost building. "Although… the name is a bit weird." Ilse blunted with a face.

Historia's lips twitch with amused. "I know. But it _is_ one of the popular buildings that own by Mr. Smith, the CEO of Survey Talents Entertainment." She pointed it out as she did some research of her own a while ago.

Ilse perked up when she heard the CEO's name. "I heard that Erwin Smith has an amazing ability for finding potentials stars." She has heard of the powerful CEO man before. "I wondered if he is the one who saw your audition and thinks that you best fit for the main female lead?" she guessed with wondering.

"It's a possibility." The blonde-haired beauty answered with half-shrug. "Now, let's head in before we're late." She assures her servant/manager as she doesn't want to be late for her first meeting.

"Of course!" Ilse understood as she follows Historia to the building. "Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression." She added as she doesn't want the blonde-haired beauty to get a terrible reputation. Ilse promised herself silently that she will make sure that Historia will have the best reputation in stardom society.

When they step inside the building, Historia's ocean-blue eyes sparkle with recognition when she saw the older woman behind the desk. "Hello." Historia greeted the woman.

The older woman's eyes lit up with recognition of Historia's appearance. "Hello, dear. How may I help you?" she asked, politely with a soft smile.

"I'm here for the meeting at nine o'clock?" The blonde-haired beauty said with a shy smile.

The woman glanced at the computer screen and give few taps on her keyboards. Then she nods her head. "Yes, there is a meeting at nine in the morning. May I have your name?"

"Historia Lenz and this is my manager, Ilse." Historia introduced herself and her manager. Ilse just smiles at the woman quietly as she stands behind Historia.

It took a few moments, and the woman smiles as she turns her gaze on the blonde-haired beauty. "I found your name on the list. The meeting room is on the fifth floor, five-D room." The woman explained as she grabbed a paper map and highlighted the location. "Here… that is where the meeting room will be at." She handed the paper to Historia who took it not unkindly.

"Thank you." Historia thanked the woman with a grateful smile which the woman smiles back. The blonde-haired beauty turned to Ilse and tilted her head at the stairs. "Let's go." Ilse follows Historia to the stairs and ascended the stairs to the fifth level.

"The decoration inside this building is really fancy." The dark-haired servant commented with amazement.

Historia hummed in agreed with Ilse. Soon, they reached the fifth floor, and Historia followed the map that she turned a corner and down the corridor.

"Oh, there it is." The dark-haired manager pointed at the door of Five-D that was labeled.

The blonde-haired beauty took a breather and glanced up at her loyal servant who gives her a comfort smile. Which brings Historia's confidence enough that she extends her hand to the doorknob, twisted it inward and step inside with Ilse follows behind.

**༻✧༺  
**

**┍━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┑  
** **MEETING  
** **┕━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┙**

**༻✧༺**

Inside the room is large with clear white marble floor, ceiling-to-floor windows on the back with beautiful view, the wall was soft light-brown wooden, in the middle of the room, is where a large rectangle table with leather rolling-chairs around it and water bottles are front of the chair. There are eight people in the room, waiting.

All eyes instantly on hers which made her gulped nervously quietly. A shy smile appeared on her beautiful face. "H-hello." She tipped her head, politely greeted the people in the room.

A young pretty female smile brightly as she quickly skipped over to Historia. She has red hair that reached to her shoulders which tied in low pigtails with bangs, large green eyes, tan-skinned with freckles dust on her nose, and she wears a high-collar sleeveless shirt, light jeans mid-thigh shorts, and black combat knee-length boots. "Hey! I'm Isabel Magnolia." She introduced herself as friendly.

"Historia Lenz." The blonde-haired beauty said with a soft smile as her ocean-blue eyes lit with relief for a friendly greeting.

Isabel's eyes sparkle when she learned her name. "Oh~? So, you're the gal who will be playing the female lead?" Historia just nods her head shyly. "Not bad…" her green carefully studied Historia's appearance. "I can easily come up with few things…" she muttered to herself while placed her fingers against her chin, thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" Historia tilted her head, confused.

The redhead smiles widely at her. "I'm the main Make-Up Artist. My job is to take care of leads' make-ups." She explained happily and proudly.

Historia hummed with understanding then she noticed Isabel's gaze on Ilse with confusion. "Oh, this is my manager, Ilse." The blonde-haired beauty clarifies for the make-up artist.

"Nice to meet ya!" Isabel smiles at Ilse who smiles back politely. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to others." The redhead grabbed Historia's hand and dragged her further into the room. "Farlan! Meet Historia." The blonde-haired male turned around and smiles charmingly at Historia as he leaned against the table with his arms crossed.

Farlan waves at blonde-haired petite. "Hello, I'm Farlan Church." His grey eyes noticed Ilse who stared at him with amazement. "I see that you heard of me." He stated with a knowing smile.

Ilse blinks few times and nods her head. "Y-yeah… I love your songs!" she attempts to control her fangirling over the blonde-haired singer.

"Thank you." Farlan beamed at her as he likes to meet a friendly fan who isn't too crazy over him nor just his appearance.

Historia frowned with puzzled while observed the blonde-haired singer. She doesn't recognize this male. Isabel turned to the petite girl with a half-smile. "I can tell that you didn't know him, but under his alias was Soldier." She informed Historia helpfully.

The blonde-haired beauty gasps softly. "Oh… that popular song, _'Fly High'_ by Soldier?" she has heard that song repeated on social media for months. Farlan nodded his head that she is corrected. "That song was amazing." Historia praised it as it did become one of her favorite songs.

Farlan thanked her with a grin.

Before anyone could speak, a door opened to reveal a tall and well-built man who has blonde hair that his bangs were parted down the middle, dark mustache and beard. His eyes are narrowed steel-blue as he wears a light-blue dress shirt with sleeves that rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans, and brown leather shoes. He also carried a laptop and a coffee with serious yet calm on his face. "Please take your seats." He informed the people in the room who quietly obeyed.

Isabel practically dragged Historia to sit on one of the empty chairs at the end of the table. Ilse decided to stand behind the blonde-haired beauty since she wants to make sure no one harms her charge.

The blonde-haired man ambled over to the chair that was between Historia and a handsome raven-haired male with a bored face. He paused when he stared at Historia, leaned over, and sniffed at her scent. Ilse nearly flips her shit out on the strange male who dares step closer to Historia, however, the blonde-haired beauty just smiles slightly awkwardly and baffled at him out of politely.

Once he is satisfied, he leaned back and set his laptop and his coffee on the table. "Miche Zacharius, the Director." Miche introduced himself calmly. He sat down on the leather chair and his steel-blue eyes observed the room carefully. "Where are Dreyse and her manager?" he called out, puzzled. However, no one knew the answer, so he turned to a young female with a questioning frown. "Nifa?"

Nifa already had her tablet out as she taps few times on the screen with a serious face. "…I got the message from her manager, he said they will be late, but we can proceed with the meeting without them." She informed the Director. Some people have obviously displeased expression on their faces. They didn't like it when people arrive at the meetings late because it was disrespectful and rude.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "That's nothing new for Dreyse." She grumbled, exasperatedly. Isabel has worked with the short-tempered actress before and _she_ doesn't like the woman at all. Farlan who is sitting next to her heard her comment. He gently pats the redhead's hand in silent comfort.

Miche sighed softly but nod his head. "Alright. First, please introduce your name and your occupation. As you all know, I am Miche Zacharius, the Director." He turned his steel-blue eyes to his left side with a nod.

"Levi Ackerman. Actor." The handsome raven-haired actor blunted disinterestedly as he leaned back against the chair with his arms crossed.

Next to Levi is a blonde-haired singer who smiles charmingly. "Hi, Farlan Church. Actor. Also, under the alias of Soldier as a singer." Farlan said.

"Isabel Magnolia, Make-Up Artist." Isabel grinned widely happily.

Sitting next to her is another woman who smiles lovely when it's her turn. "My name is Nanaba and I do clothing designs and also a hairstylist." She exchanges a friendly smile with Isabel who has worked together countless times in the past.

"Nifa, and I'm the Director's Assistant." Nifa waves her hand with a smile.

The man pushed up his glasses. "I'm Abel and my jobs are scriptwriter and songwriter." He informed the others, politely.

Across Abel is a long blonde-haired man who half-grinned at them. "Eld Gin is my name and I'm an Actor and Stuntman." He said, coolly.

Skip over two empty seats to Ilse who almost shyly smiles at them. "My name is Ilse Langnar and I'm her manager." She pointed at Historia in front of her as she is still standing behind the blonde-haired beauty.

Historia straightens up her spine with a shy yet confident smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Historia Lenz and a—a new actress. It's nice to meet you all." She politely tipped her head out of respect for people that she knew she will be working with however long. She just earns good points in other's books by her well-manners.

"Good." Miche nods his head with satisfaction. "Now that is out of the way. Abel?" his steel-blue eyes glanced over the writer who picked up the large briefcase to the table, unlocked it, and opened.

Abel took out a stack of manuscripts from his briefcase. "I finished edited most of it as per your order, Miche." He took his own manuscript and passed the others to Nifa who grabbed one and passed it over to Nanaba.

It continues in a circle until Ilse took four manuscripts to placed two front of the empty chairs and one to Eld who smiles thankfully at her. Ilse returns to Historia's side with her own copy of the manuscript since she is curious about the film.

Historia read the title of the cover. _HITMAN'S TEARS_

"Please tell us about this story, Abel." Miche decided to let the writer explain the film of this book that Abel wrote.

Abel cleared his throat. "This story is called, _Hitman's Tears_ , and the summary is about the Hitman who took a short break and met a lady. They both have sparks—the undeniable chemistry until the Hitman received a new mission to assassinate the Evanson's Heir and obtain Evanson's heirloom. However, there is a problem for Kane—the Hitman's name by the way—is that his target that he has to eliminate turned out to be the same girl he has been fancy to." He explained the story that caught others' attention easily and intrigued. "Ella, the true Evanson's Heir, and Kane are attracted to each other and the Hitman couldn't bring himself to kill the innocent girl. However, Ella's older stepsister, Caily wants the heirloom and the Heir's position, so she ordered the assassin to eliminate Ella. Kane discovered the information, ran away with Ella for protection to France." He explained further while he lightly tapping his manuscript with his pen.

Historia was truly interested in this story as she couldn't wait to act such an honored female lead. Her ocean-blue eyes glanced at the script in front of her, she flipped it open and saw the lists of casts.

───── ❝ Cast List ❞ ─────

**KANE FROSSARD** ….. **LEVI ACKERMAN**  
 **ELLA EVANSON** ….. **HISTORIA LENZ**  
 **WYATT JOHNSON** ….. **FARLAN CHURCH**  
 **CAILY EVANSON** ….. **HITCH DREYSE**  
 **ASSASSIN JONES** ….. **ELD GIN**

Historia's ocean-blue eyes read down the extra casts that she doesn't recognize of the names except for one name. _'Oh! Sasha got the role? That's wonderful!'_ she mused with a small smile on her face. It seems that Sasha will be playing the role of a café worker in England. She turned the page and noted the list of sets that take place in England and France.

"Excuse me?" a shy voice speaks up as Ilse raises her hand out politely. "May I know how long this movie will be shooting?" she asked, curious.

Abel hummed thoughtfully. "I would say the shooting will take about two-to-three months." He answered.

_'So that means entire summer vacation. That's not too bad.'_ Historia mused, relieved and nervous.

Miche opened his mouth. "The scenes and time?" he asked the writer with limited words. Fortunately, Abel understood the meaning question behind the Director's words.

"There is a total of sixty scenes and the film will take up about two-hours long." Abel answered while he watches others who wrote down some notes on their manuscript or not. "From what I calculated, we will take fifteen scenes in England and forty-five scenes in France." He added the info.

The Director hummed with contemplative when he continues reading through the script calmly then paused one of the pages. "I've seen you changed few scenes between Kane and Ella." He commented.

Historia raises her eyebrow with curiosity while Ilse flips few pages quickly and her golden eyes widen in surprise. She leaned forward to whisper a certain number to Historia's ears. The blonde-haired beauty flipped few pages to the correct number and read the scene with wondering until her flawless cheeks turned pink. _'Oh…'_ she did not expect to have some _interesting_ intimate with the male lead. Slowly, her ocean-blue eyes lifted upward to make eye contact with blank grey-blue eyes. Levi stares at her indifferently yet calm. Historia won't deny is that this man is one of the most handsome she has ever laid her eyes on.

The blonde-haired beauty is no stranger to Levi because she has seen him in movies and interviews before. She didn't expect that she will be acting with him in the film so early in her new acting career. However, she wasn't a _fan_ of any celebrities because Historia isn't the type to fawn over except only fictional characters. It's not that she doesn't like celebrities, in fact, she admires them for their hardworking and talented skills.

Historia is more into books, films, music, and dance. She listens to English to Japanese to Korean to French to every other different language—depends on how good the song was. She has thousands of saved songs on her smartphone that are from decades ago to the present time from various artists. In the films, she watched black and white movies to colorful cartoon television shows.

She never sticks with one category because she _loves_ to explore more the beautiful arts that could entertain her. Historia might recognize celebrities, or she might not but she doesn't care much because to her, they are people who have wonderful talents. And she never really goes up to them, ask for an autograph or picture because what's the point? Yeah, she met a celebrity one time and that's it? Historia didn't see it as fun like any normal fans.

Historia knew she is different. Her mother always said that she was born with an old soul and a mature flexible mind. She snapped out of it when she heard low whistles from Farlan who reading the scenes in the script while Isabel grinning widely at Levi who clicked his tongue sharply as he glowered at her.

"The intimacy scenes won't be any issues for you both, Mr. Ackerman, Ms. Lenz?" Abel asked the famous actor and newly actress with wondering and slightly hopeful. Abel has been re-writing the script a few times for a week nonstop and only slept few hours during that week. He really hopes it's satisfying because he doesn't want to go through _another_ change. Oh, how he misses his normal sleep schedule.

Levi sighed sharply. "No." he grumbled as he looked away and closed his eyes.

"…no." Historia mumbled timidly as she shakes her head. _'…although, I never have my first kiss yet… nor experience hugging a boy.'_ She innocently mused; however, she wasn't unfamiliar with intimates since she has seen films and read books of it. Her body may be pure, but her mind has knowledge of sexual-like intimate between partners.

Abel beamed at them with relief and content. While Ilse is torn between protective and enthusiastic, she is protective of Historia because this sweet girl is her charge and the owner of the villa, her mistress. Yet she is enthusiastic because she knew this could bring Historia's career rise up and _even_ act with famous big-time actor.

Before the meeting continues, the door slammed open to reveal an actress who finally arrived. Hitch strolled in the room with a lifted chin and sharp eyes in her expensive designer outfits while her manager followed behind her with a guilty face.

Isabel made a sour face when she saw Hitch. Farlan grabbed the redhead's hand and give a quick squeeze while Nifa, Abel, and Nanaba frown disapproved at Hitch. Eld just glanced at the actress and silently back to the manuscript to study his character's scene.

Miche silently watched the actress walked to one of the empty chairs next to Eld while her manager stands between Hitch and Historia behind the empty chair. The blonde-haired beauty and Ilse looking at the pretty actress with confusion. While Levi opens his one eye then closed it indifferently.

The male turned to the Director with guilty and sheepishly. "We apologize for being late, sir." He bowed apologetically then glanced at the new faces. "Hello, my name is Marlo Freudenberg. I am Ms. Hitch Dreyse's manager." Marlo politely introduced himself and the actress who already flipped the script and scowled heavily at the packet.

"Hello. I'm Historia Lenz and this is my manager, Ilse." The blonde-haired beauty said with a polite smile which Marlo smiles back. Historia doesn't know why but she could tell that Hitch is in a foul mood, so she decided not to disturb the actress.

Miche cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here. We are discussing the scenes when Abel re-writes them." He nods at the writer.

"Yes. I mostly re-write the scenes that involve with Kane and Ella." Abel already marks his personal original manuscript. He went to one of the marks pages. "Usually, the intimate scenes are rather explicit details. However, I made sure to cut them in half and use the semi-intimate route. It should be satisfied enough for this action and romance film. And—" Hitch snorted loudly, interrupted Abel's talking.

"All these changes _because_ this one—" Hitch sends a glare at Historia who frowns at her confused while Ilse bristle with offended for her charge's behalf. "—is, what sixteen-year-old?" she spat with arms crossed. "Why can't _she_ be Caily?" she demanded an answer while Marlo closed his eyes, looking slightly embarrassed and resigned.

Nanaba speaks up. "Because she has what Ella has. Not you." She stated it after she saw Historia's audition. She knew that blonde-haired beauty is a perfect role for Ella's character.

Hitch scoffed loudly. "I don't believe that." Her eyes narrowed at Historia hatefully. "I worked hard enough to earn that role and all of the sudden, this _newbie_ got the female lead? How is that even possible?" she hisses, skeptical.

The blonde-haired beauty fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. She never experiences this type of such loathed by someone she doesn't know. Ilse glares at Hitch with offended for her mistress' behalf. Isabel rolled her eyes irked while Farlan raises his eyebrow with slight interest. Nifa, Abel, and Nanaba glanced at each other knowingly while Miche sighed silently. The Director just _wants_ to be done with the meeting.

"Then re-cast it again." An emotionless voice speaks up caught all eyes on Levi who opens his eyes half-way with a disinterested frown. "If it bothers you so much, Dreyse… then show us how much you _think_ you deserve to play Ella."

Hitch's eyes sparkle with this opportunity to earn her rightful role back while others are intrigued as Historia and Ilse glanced at each other with surprise. Meanwhile, Abel silently crying at the possibility that he will have to _re-write_ his script. He prays he doesn't have to do it, and he _prays_ it hard.

Marlo just smiles sheepishly. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Mr. Ackerman." He glanced down at the blonde-haired beauty. "Will that be fine to you, Ms. Lenz?"

"O-oh, um…" Historia's ocean-blue eyes glance over the others. Isabel sends her confident smile while Farlan winked at her. Nanaba and Nifa give her comforting smiles while Abel's eyes pleading her. Miche stares at her calmly and patiently while Levi's grey-blue eyes filled with fierce which slightly intimidating her. Then her gaze went to Marlo who just smiles apologetically at her and to Hitch who glares at her with a confident haughty smirk on her face.

Historia hesitant for a brief moment then nodded her head. "Okay."

The actress stood up gracefully. "Let's head to the stage and act one of the scenes. The one with Mr. Ackerman." Hitch boldly decided then sways her hips out of the room. Her manager quickly stumbled his feet after her before he half-shrugged apologetic at them.

"Arg… I _really_ don't like her." Isabel grumbled when Hitch left the meeting room with Marlo follows closely behind. Then her green orbs shifted to worried Historia. "Ya better show that overconfident bitch that you deserve that role." She winked at the newbie with a smirk.

Nanaba frowned at Isabel with disapproval. "Language, Isabel." She scolded the redhead who shrugged her shoulders uncaringly.

The others stood up from their seats to leave while Historia picked up her script, knowing she needs it since Hitch didn't mention which scenes she will be acting with Levi. Her ocean-blue eyes glanced over to Levi who looked bored as he is standing close to Farlan who is staring at Isabel and Nanaba as they are animatedly chatting with each other.

"You can do this, Lady—I _mean,_ Historia." Ilse whispered lowly in Historia's ear with courage smile. Historia just smiles, knowing that her servant has a hard time breaking her habit of not calling her by that title.

Historia couldn't help but feel nervous about this.

**༻✧༺**


	4. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Attack on Titans. None. Nope. Nada. Nien. Iie. Non. *sigh*  
> I also don't own anything at all. They all belong to the rightful owners.
> 
> I am Deaf and my English is not perfect, apologize for the mistakes and errors. :)
> 
> Thanks for kudos, comments, and subscriptions! *beam*

** Paradis, USA  
Trost, Rose City  
104 Trost  
Third Floor, Stage 3A **

Historia returns to the auditorium stage that she did her audition last time she was here. Her ocean-blue eyes observed the bright room in the room. This time, the illumination is on as she could see all the empty seats behind the platform where the large table along with chairs. Miche, Nifa, Abel, and Nanaba are sitting behind the table. Isabel, Farlan, and Eld are sitting in the empty chairs near the judges’ table.

Levi is leaning against the stage platform on his back with his arms crossed. While Hitch is standing in the middle of the stage. Marlo is next to her with script in his hands with a slightly nervous frown.

Historia and Ilse paused by the stairs that lead to the stage, waiting. The pretty actress cleared her throat for all attention eyes on her.

“I decided we’ll do scenes twenty-five to twenty-seven. That part which I assumed didn’t change.” The pale-brown actress declared as she placed her hands on her hips with a lifted chin. All eyes turned to the Director, waiting for him to approve as he is flipping through his script with a thoughtful face.

Miche nods his head. “Alright.”

Historia went to one of the empty chairs nearby while flipping through the script to find certain scenes that she knew she will have to read and memorize when it’s her turn. Ilse follows her and sits down on the chair next to the blonde-haired beauty.

Marlo grabbed the purse not unkindly when Hitch handed it to him. The manager left the stage to stand by the bottom of the stairs quietly while Levi gracefully sauntered his way onto the stage calmly.

The blonde-haired beauty quickly skims over the three scenes that are all relates to make one scene which she assumed might take about six-to-nine minutes. Which means she has about five minutes to memories her lines.

Her heart beating fast with nervousness and anxiety. Historia wants to do her best to the best of her ability. Her gaze shifted upward from her script to the stage when Abel opens his mouth. “You may begin!”

**༻✧༺  
**

**┍━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┑  
** **CHALLENGE  
** **┕━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┙**

**༻✧༺**

On the stage, Hitch flips the stray of her hair away from her face as she turned her back and took a breather. Levi carefully adjusted his black blazer and tucked his hands in his pockets.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

_Ella’s shoulders curled forward as her arms wrapped around herself. She was shaking as her back is facing Kane. Kane stared at her indifferently quietly._

_“How… how long are you planning to trap me here?” Ella turned around with upset and anger as her eyes narrowed sharply at Kane. “How long am I supposed to be stuck in this room? Forever?” she spat angrily._

_Kane’s grey-blue eyes sharpen fiercest. “If it protects you, then yes.” He retorted, harshly. Ella gritted her teeth as she steps forward and stared at Kane’s eyes straightly._

_“I didn’t ask for your protection, Kane! I don’t_ want _it! I’m tired of being stuck here like a bird in a cage!” Ella shouted, furiously._

_The raven-haired man scowled heavily as he glowered at her. Making himself seem taller than her with his intimidating aura. “I’m sorry,_ princess _.” He spat out the nickname. “I know this isn’t what you want for your_ freedom _, but it’s for your safety!”_

_Ella scoffed with disbelief. “Well,_ I don’t want your protection _, then!” she steps forward and pushed Kane’s shoulders who step back with anger glint in his grey-blue eyes. “Leave! Let me be and have my own freedom! Go away! Never come back! Go! Leave! Just—go!” her eyes teary with rage and hurt. “Please. Leave!” she snapped at emotionless Kane._

_The silence between them for a moment then Kane opens his mouth blankly. “Fine.” He snippy said, turned around, and walk away._

_Ella whirled around and crossed her arms as she lowered her head._

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

The blonde-haired beauty was amazed by the acting between Hitch and Levi in such wrath and alarming scene. Ilse frowns at the scene as she is uncomfortable because Ella’s character is supposedly a sweet, thoughtful, and lovely lady, from what she read few things from the scenes where Ella plays.

Meanwhile, Abel leaned closer to the Director and Nifa to whispered. “Hitch is an amazing actress, I won’t deny that, but Ella isn’t short-temper.” He muttered, concerned.

“Does Hitch knew that?” Nifa mumbled with curiosity. Miche hummed with contemplative while Nanaba was leaning back with her arms cross quietly.

While Isabel is whispering to Farlan and Eld in a low volume but loud enough for them to hear her in a baffled tone. “What the hell? I thought Ella Evanson was supposed to be a sweet gal?” the redhead doesn’t understand where this Ella’s character got her anger comes from.

Ilse turned her golden eyes to Historia who is re-reading the lines. “Will you be able to do it, miss?” she whispered to the blonde-haired beauty curious.

Historia bit her inner cheek as she has mentally recited the lines in her mind over and over. “…I might be able to do it but… not that level of aggressive.” She mumbled back, worried that she might fail this.

“Well, I believe you can do it.” The servant/manager assures the blonde-haired beauty with a warm smile. “No matter what, I’ll support you.” Ilse added.

Historia sends her a thankful smile. Then her ocean-blue eyes shifted back to the stage when Hitch clears her throat. “It’s your turn.” She is eyeing Historia rudely. Hitch ambled across the stage to descend the stairs where her manager is waiting for her.

Historia handed her script to Ilse who gently took it. The petite teen rubbed her nervous sweating palms on her jeans then walked toward the stage. Hitch wrinkles her nose at the blonde-haired beauty then went to take a seat at one of the empty chairs with Marlo next to her.

Once the blonde-haired beauty steps onto the stage. Her nervous gaze on disinterested Levi. She pauses about a couple of feet away from Levi while her heart was beating fast out of tension, apprehension, and worried. Levi’s sharp grey-blue orbs stared at her and Historia couldn’t help but froze. Her open emotions in her ocean-blue eyes contact with his swirling colors of grey-blue which makes it both intimidating and mesmerizing at the same time.

Levi clicked his tongue sharply. “Prove it to me how you were picked for this role.” He muttered to the blonde-haired beauty strictly. He wants to know what makes her so special to earn Ella’s role.

Historia blinked at Levi’s harsh tone but _somehow_ courage words greeted in her ears. She stared at Levi who cocked his eyebrow at her, waiting silently for her to answer. For once, Historia decided to prove to these people that she earns this role because she has potential for it. Like these people said before, that she is meant for Ella so… strong resolve sparks in her ocean-blue eyes.

It seems that her silent answer satisfied Levi as his eyes lit up with approval. Historia closed her eyes as she took a couple of steps back and make herself believe that she is _Ella Evanson_ and Levi is _Kane Frossard_.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

_Ella’s shoulders were shaking as her tiny hands at her side are clenched in fists. “How…” she trailed off, tiredly and stressed. She turned half-way and her ocean-blue eyes stared at emotionless Kane. “…how long are you planning to trap me here?” she asked, worried and fearful. “How long am I supposed to be stuck in this room?” she took a step forward closer to Kane as her ocean-blue eyes examined his face, hoping to see any hint of emotion. “Forever?” she choked, sadly and scared._

_Kane just stared at her. “If it protects you, then yes.” He answered, calmly as he released his hands from his pockets._

_The blonde-haired beauty just shakes her head as her eyes started tearily. “I didn’t ask for your protection, Kane.” She stressed while the mixture of exasperatedly and slightly overwhelmed. “I don’t want it. I’m tired of being stuck here like a bird in a cage.” She begged Kane to give her freedom, as she doesn’t want to be trapped in the room._

_“I’m sorry, princess.” Kane shakes his head as his cold eyes soften slightly with a hint of guilty. “I know this isn’t what you want for your freedom, but it’s for your safety.”_

_Ella’s lips tremble as she steps forward and punches Kane’s chest weakly with teary glares as Kane stared at her in unexpected surprise. “Well, I don’t want your protection, then!” she starts pummeled her tiny fists against Kane’s chest, ruin his neatly suit. “Leave! Let me be and have my own freedom. Go away!” she shouted with distress and overwhelmed._

_Kane quickly grabbed her wrists to stopped her from hitting him as he doesn’t want her to get hurt herself. Ella sniffled and continue. “Never come back. Go. Leave… just—please… please go.” Her eyes shut tightly, attempt to control her tears._

_The raven-haired man stared at Ella with brief struggle emotions clearly on his face then quickly covered his poker face. “…fine.” He gently released her wrists and step back. Kane stared at her trembling body for a moment, he whirled around and left._

_Ella whimpered as she lowered her knees to the ground and covered her face, sobbing._

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Meanwhile, Ilse stared at the scene with starry eyes as her hands clasps together in front of her. She is beaming proudly of her mistress’ brilliant acting skill.

On the other side near the table where Isabel is along with Farlan and Eld. Her green eyes widen in shock while Farlan was impressed and Eld has half-grinned on his face. “Well, damn. That gal can _act_.” Isabel snapped out of it with an amazed smile on her face. Her gaze shifted over the fuming Hitch as Marlo attempt to calm her. “It seems that Historia nailed Ella’s role just right.” Isabel added, smugness. 

Ela nodded his head, agreed with the redhead. “I can see that she surprises Levi too.” He pointed it out.

“Oh, _trust me_.” The blonde-haired singer smirks as his eyes twinkle mischievously. “She really _did_ surprise him.” Farlan knew that no one can _ever_ surprise Levi these days since it is very rare. Isabel giggled playfully as she mentally agreed with Farlan.

At the same time, Abel smiles widely with relief and content by Historia’s acting skill. “Her acting… her aura… now _that’s_ Ella Evanson.” He is so happy and satisfied to see a real Ella Evanson character on the stage.

“What do you think, sir?” Nifa asked the Director while Nanaba looks excited as she enjoyed watching the brief scene between Ella and Kane on the stage.

Miche hummed softly to himself then stood up as all eyes turned to him, attentive. “It's official. Historia Lenz plays the female lead role.” Most of the people were content with his decision.

Back on the stage, Historia has her hands dropped to her lap with a relieved smile on her face. She did it. The blonde-haired beauty earned her role and proved it to these people. A hand greeted at the corner of her eyes and she turned to it. She noticed that Levi is offering his helping hand to her with a raised eyebrow at her, waiting for her to accept his help.

Historia shyly touched his offering hand and Levi pulled her up to her feet effortlessly. Their hands dropped away as small static electricity sparks between them. Historia was slightly startled as she covered her hands to her chest while Levi curled and uncurled his fingers as he was somewhat confused but shook it off. “…hopefully we’ll work together without any problem, Lenz.” Levi muttered Historia, semi-politely with a bored tone.

“Yes.” A beautiful smile appeared on her face as her ocean-blue eyes sparkle. “I hope we’ll work well together, too.” Historia said, happily.

The raven-haired actor shifted his grey-blue eyes over to Hitch who looked pissed. “Satisfied enough for you, Dreyse?” And he walks down from the stage without giving Hitch’s a chance to answer. “Now, let’s get the shitty meeting to get over with.” Levi grumbled.

Historia watches Levi with contemplative. _‘...he’s not what I thought he would be like in real life.’_ She mused, she won’t deny that Levi Ackerman is intimidated and scary but at the same time, he seems fair and equal to others. And thanks to him, she has proven her worth and she honestly can’t wait for her career to start as soon as possible.

.

.

.

** Orvud, Sina City  
Reiss’ Resident  
Historia’s Bedroom  
Later… **

Historia is currently laying on her bed while staring at the ceiling. She finally returns home with Ilse, ate dinner, took shower, and did her nightly routine. And now, in her comfortable light-blue tank top, and white with blue polka dots shorts pajamas. Historia couldn’t believe that the meeting took an _entire_ day to discussed scenes, characters, lines, time, locations, and so on. She learned a lot more than she ever possibly thought.

The blonde-haired beauty didn’t expect to be so much work and knowledge as she is only getting a taste of part in the stardom world. And she knew this is only just the beginning of her new career. Historia also earned new friends among the people and even have their personal cell numbers on her smartphone. Now, she has Isabel, Farlan, Nifa, Nanaba, Abel, Marlo, Miche, and Levi.

Historia was surprised when Levi gave her his number even though, he explained that it’s only a work phone number. However, still, she has never seen that many numbers in her phone contact all in one day. The blonde-haired beauty hopes that she can deepen her friendship bonds with them someday.

After all, she likes having friends in her life.

Then she thought about Hitch, the actress who never once failed to remind her how much she loathed Historia. The blonde-haired beauty doesn’t understand why someone who is a pretty and a famous actress like Hitch, _hates_ a newbie actress like her?

Historia sighed softly as she wondered if Hitch sees her as an enemy. _‘I guess not everyone can like me. There are bound to be someone out there who dislikes me whether it’s a good reason or not.’_ She mused, she is aware that if she is going to be an actress, possibly really famous in the stardom world. Historia will have to prepare a lot of haters. There will always be someone who hates her. Fortunately, there will be people who will like her. Historia likes to keep thinking positive but stay in the real world.

The blonde-haired beauty turned on her side and curled up. _‘Soon, I’ll be leaving for England this weekend. It’s a good thing that the company already paid the travel expenses. All I need is to bring my luggage and passport. Ilse mentions that she will take care of the passport business.’_ A small happy smile appeared on her face. She can’t wait to act as she couldn’t believe that she is seriously doing this.

It’s not a dream and Historia is very eager for it. _‘Granny in Heaven… Mother in Heaven… look at me? Can you believe that I’m going on my dream career path. A real reality…’_ slowly, she fluttered her eyes close and dozed off to dreamland.

.

.

.

**Trost, Rose City**   
**Ackerman’s Resident**   
**Later…**

Levi is sitting on his leather couch in his silk black pajamas covered with long silk black robe, grey slippers, and reading glasses. His grey-blue eyes reading the script of _Hitman’s Tears_ since the scenes had changed a lot. He reached over to the tableside to picked up his teacup by rims with his fingers. Levi gracefully drinks his tea calmly while reading until he reached the new scenes that the scriptwriter changed.

The raven-haired actor frown when he realized that he would have to kiss the female lead along with semi-details of sexual contact. _‘At least it won’t further than that.’_ He mused, slightly irritated that he has to do this acting with a sixteen-year-old newbie. However, Levi thought about earlier today when he did act with Historia on stage.

Levi wasn’t easy to surprise, in fact, it’s _very rare_ for him to be surprised by anyone. However, Historia managed to do that when she starts showing her true acting skill. Levi could see why she has the potential for becoming an actress and why she is right for playing Ella Evanson.

He thought about how Historia easily slipped into a different character with expressive emotions clearly on her face. Her ocean-blue eyes were filled with the right number of emotions along with her actions. It’s all very fitting for Ella’s character.

Levi is grateful that he isn’t dealing with a dramatic or bitchy newbie. He was relieved as he knew that are many other actresses who had pushed his button off and pissed him off easily that he kicked their asses out of the films without any guilt. Then he recalled how the little blonde-haired beauty is short compare to him, barely reached to his shoulders which he is secretly happy with it.

For the first time, Levi is finally taller than someone who will be working with him in the film. The raven-haired actor also remembered that Historia has an American voice with a hint of a foreign accent. He wondered if it’s because that blonde-haired teen is from the countryside.

Levi blinked when he noticed that his mind is filled with Historia right now and he shook his head. He lowered his empty teacup back on the tableside and flipped his script shut. _‘Let’s just hope that there won’t be unnecessary shitty drama outside of the film.’_ He mused, hesitantly hopeful and skeptical. He knew that no matter how much he wishes, there will _always_ be drama outside of work.

Hell, there’s already drama starting thanks to a certain short-tempered actress. Levi stood up from his couch, picked up his teacup, and placed his script on the coffee table. The raven-haired actor walked to his kitchen, clean his teacup dried it, and put it away in the rightful spot inside of his cabinet. _‘I wonder if she’s going to take advantage of using my number…’_ he doesn’t want to regret it by giving her his personal number even though, he lied to her when he said it was his work number.

Levi doesn’t know why he gave her his personal number, but he just felt like it which was rather _strange_. He wondered if he should tell this to his crazy four-eye friend. _‘No.’_ he immediately banished that thought away. If he informed her about it, she will instantly attack him, grab his phone and steal Historia’s number and contact the blonde-haired petite girl herself by spamming with terrible memes and awful puns.

The raven-haired actor silently vowed to make sure that crazy messy chick _not_ going anywhere near the poor blonde-haired newbie. He wouldn’t put Historia through terrible traumatic to meet a loud-mouth chatterbox woman. Levi ambled his way through to his bedroom before turned the lights off.

Hopefully, his work with a newbie actress won’t cause too much trouble.

**༻✧༺**


	5. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Attack on Titans. None. Nope. Nada. Nien. Iie. Non. *sigh*  
> I also don't own anything at all. They all belong to the rightful owners.
> 
> I am Deaf and my English is not perfect, apologize for the mistakes and errors. :)
> 
> Thanks for kudos, comments, and subscriptions! *beam*

** Paradis, USA  
Trost, Rose City  
Airport  
Few Days Later… **

Historia stood in the middle of the airport with luggage in her hands as her ocean-blue eyes examined around her. It was crowded with many people who are either waiting or leaving. She arrived at the location not too long ago with her manager/servant who is standing next to her. Ilse adjusted the strap of her duffle bag over her shoulder as her golden eyes scanned around curiously. “Did you say that someone will be helping us?” she asked the blonde-haired petite with wondering.

“Yes. Nifa emailed me last night that she will help us.” Historia answered while trying to find the Director’s Assistant.

Nearly five minutes, Historia heard her name called out and she turned her head over her shoulder. Her ocean-blue eyes lit up when she saw Nifa who is waving at her with a smile on her face. “Hello again, Nifa.” The blonde-haired beauty greeted the young woman.

“Hey, Historia. Ilse.” Nifa greeted them with a friendly smile. Ilse smiles back politely. “You got everything you need?” she nods her head at the bags which makes others nod their heads. “Good, because as you both know is that we’ll be gone the entire summer.” She reminded them not unkindly.

Historia hummed with understanding. “I got everything I need in here.” She assured Nifa who looked content while Ilse agreed with the blonde-haired petite.

“Excellent. Now, please follow me.” Nifa leads the females to the lines. “As you already know, the company will take care of your travel expenses, however, you will have to pay with your own money if you want to buy personal things.” Historia and Ilse pay attention to Nifa’s rules carefully.

After a moment, they got their pack away and their passport approval to take a flight to England. “I hope you both have something to entertain yourselves because it’s going to be a long flight.” Nifa warns them not unkindly with a sympathy smile on her face.

“I have my own music.” Ilse held up her iPod with earbuds that she will be listening to music while napping. That was her goal.

Historia took out her novel from her purse. “I recently bought this and haven’t gotten around to read it so I thought I use this opportunity to read it.” She explained then she even took out her manuscript. “I also decided to bring this as well.”

Nifa nodded her head with approval. “Good. Now, let’s head to the first class and take our seat.” She said, happily. The females walked down the corridor to head outdoor where one of the airplanes they will be riding in.

****༻✧༺** **

****┍━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┑** **  
****Bonding  
** ** ****┕━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┙** **

****༻✧༺** **

** Airplane  
First Class **

This is her first-time experience in First Class seats as it is also her first time riding an airplane. Historia saw such fancy First-Class seating. The seats are all grey cushions in pairs with a pillow, a television that was on the back of the chairs, wireless headphones attached on the side, cupholders, and there is a minibar in the back where a bartender is working.

Her ocean-blue eyes glanced at the number on a ticket in her hand as her seating in row C and number two. Historia noted Ilse already found her seat as she is sitting next to Miche, the Director who is busying tapping on the screen of his tablet. Historia greeted the others with a friendly smile and waves when she saw Isabel who is watching a movie as she is sitting next to Nanaba. Farlan is sitting with Abel as they both are talking quietly. Nifa is watching something on her tablet with earbuds as she is sitting next to Marlo who is typing on his smartphone. Eld seems to be asleep as he is sitting next to Hitch who is reading a fashion magazine.

The blonde-haired beauty found her seat as she is surprised to see Levi who is sitting next to the window with a novel in his hands. Historia doesn’t want to disturb the famous actor, so she quietly takes her seat and finds herself surprisingly comfortable on the chair.

Historia placed her purse down next to her feet, grabbed her novel, and traced the title on the cover. Before she could open her book, a sound chime heard as the sign to show seatbelt on to inform all attendants.

_“Flight passengers, put on your seatbelts and prepare for take-off please.”_ A feminine voice announced.

The blonde-haired beauty makes sure to put her seatbelts on secure and tightly. She took a breather as she closed her eyes. This is her first time, and she doesn’t know what to expect it so, she mentally prepares herself.

Unaware that she was watching by a pair of grey-blue eyes.

Historia took few moments to medicate herself by taking a deep breath while the airplane takes off. Her fingers entwined together against her chest as her heart beating fast since she feels anxious and nervous. Her hands are trembling with apprehension as her shoulders are tense. _‘I’ll be fine. If I could tame a wild stallion then I should be able to feel less nervous riding inside the airplane… above ten thousand feet… in the air…’_ she mentally grimaced as she could feel like she is failing to calm herself.

Suddenly, a large warm hand lightly touches her hands which she snapped her ocean-blue eyes open. She jerked her head to her right and stared at blank grey-blue orbs. Levi stared at her for a few seconds then he tilted his head at the window silently. Her gaze shifted from the raven-haired actor to the window confused.

She gasps softly when she saw the amazing view. The clouds reminded her of puffs of white magic in acres of blue. They are like the brilliance of a new page upon a sky canvas of such consistent hue. Historia has never seen such beautiful scenery and she feels the honor to witness such a lovely masterpiece of nature. She admires the art of cloud that is shaping into unique different ways. “Wow…” she whispered in awe as her ocean-blue eyes sparkle brightly.

Historia felt the warm touch fades away from her hands. Her gaze turned down and noticed that Levi retreated his hand back on the book. The raven-haired actor continues reading as if he never did help her. Historia noticed that Levi indeed helped her by calming her down as her trembling has stopped, her muscles are relaxing, and her heart is beating normally. She felt gratitude and happiness for Levi. _‘He looks so intimidating and cold-hearted… but he’s actually has a good heart.’_ The blonde-haired beauty mused with a sweet smile on her face.

The blonde-haired beauty adjusted her seat as she unbuckles the seatbelts when the sign of seat belt turned off, leaned back comfortably on the cushion, and picked up the novel from her lap. She gently traces the title as she silently read. _‘Touch of Ghost’s Skin…’_ she opened the cover and skipped the first few pages that are filled with an introduction, tables of content, and acknowledges to the first chapter.

After a couple of hours later, Historia lowered her novel as she decided to take a break from it since she is nearly half-way through the book. The blonde-haired beauty bookmarked it and quietly closed it. She picked up a water bottle that one of the flight attendants gave her a while ago. She took a whiff of familiar scent from her right which she glanced over to Levi who is drinking tea from a teacup in an unusual way to hold.

“…is that… black tea?” Historia asked, curious as she didn’t expect to smell that scent of tea again. Levi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he raises his eyebrow, slightly impressed that she knew what type of tea he is drinking. The blonde-haired beauty noticed his nonverbal yet his expression clearly tells her the answer. “Ah, my granny was a tea enthusiast. She adored them.” She explained, softly with a bitter smile on her face.

Levi lowered his teacup as he hummed semi-quietly. Historia dazed off slightly when she thought about her pseudo-grandmother. She recalled when she was so young back then, running over to visit her pseudo-grandmother who set out teas and small cookies on the glass table outside. It was a sunny day during the month of May. “…chamomile tea is my personal favorite. Granny used to make it all the time whenever I came to visit her.” Historia whispered, fondly with one of the best cherished memories.

The silence between them appeared for a brief moment until Levi mumbled. “Chamomile tea is a little too colorful taste for me.”

Historia blinked when she heard his reply as she didn’t expect him to participant in her attempt conversation. However, that didn’t stop her since she genuinely wants to know about Levi Ackerman, the famous actor. “I can understand why. It is a mixture of mild bitter along with light floral and slightly sweet.” She said, understandingly. “You seem the type who favors bitter tea the most. Like—maybe Matcha tea, or Earl Grey.”

“…you seem to have quite a knowledge about tea.” Levi said, interested and impressed. She was corrected when she mentions that he preferred the bitter teas most of the other types.

The blonde-haired beauty smiles shyly. “Not really, I only know a bit. My granny had a lot of information about teas. She could easily identify which tea it was just by the smell.” She said, proudly for her pseudo-grandmother.

Levi could easily see the past tense that Historia used as he assumed that her grandmother passed away. “She sounded like an intelligent woman.” He pointed it out, faintly soft.

“She was very wise.” Historia agreed with Levi with a smile on her face. “Never failed to give me some wise words.” She thought about a few of her favorites wisdom words she recalled from her childhood. “My granny said that kindness is a gift that I’m allowed to give because kindness is limitless.” And because of her pseudo-grandmother’s wise words, Historia gave out her kindness no matter what.

The raven-haired actor carefully examined Historia’s face then hummed in response instead. He lifted his teacup and sipping quietly. The blonde-haired beauty just smiles at him then decided to study her lines. She reached down to her purse, grabbed her manuscript, and switch it with her novel back in the purse. The blonde-haired beauty already highlighted, marks with sticker-notes, and even added few questions when she needs to talk with the writer or someone about it.

Historia wants to talk about few scenes with the scriptwriter as her gaze scanned around and found Abel who is drinking alcohol as he is animatedly chatting with Farlan. The blonde-haired beauty doesn’t want to disturb the writer so she will have to wait, much to her small disappointment. However, she realized that she is sitting next to the famous experience actor. _‘Maybe he can answer my questions?’_ she mused, hopeful.

“Mr. Ackerman…” Historia hesitated called out the raven-haired actor gently. Levi narrowed his eyes at her, questioning. “…I was wondering if you could—maybe—” she lifted her script with shyly smile. “—answers some questions for me?” she asked, helpful and nervous.

Levi frowned at her for a moment and saw the brightness in her ocean-blue eyes started to fade away to disappointment. Levi clicked his tongue sharply as he closed his book. “Fine. What are your questions, brat.” He reluctant said.

Historia’s ocean-blue orbs brighten up right away. “Thank you, Mr. Ackerman.” She smiles happily as she ignores the nickname from the grumpy actor then quickly flipped few pages of the script and paused. “I was curious about this part… scene twelve where Ella was almost shot by the assassin, however, Kane protected her… during that time with both Kane and the assassin are busy, what should Ella do? Just stand by, hide or run?” she asked, interested and curious while pointed at the scene.

“What do you think?” Levi asked, deadpanned instead as he stared at Historia.

The blonde-haired beauty sweatdropped but smile. “I assumed that Ella will either run or hide?” she answers with a question.

Levi sighed heavily. “It depends on how Kane and the assassin interact with each other during the scene. They both could be fighting against each other or Kane could only dodge the attacks and took Ella to escape from the assassin or even the assassin will retreat.” He explained, disinterested.

“Do we not follow every act from these scenes exactly?” Historia asked with furrowed eyebrows, wondering.

“Like I said, it depends. We do and we _will_ follow the action from the script. But sometimes, there might improvise and even change different route during the scenes.” Levi professionally said with a serious tone after he noticed that Historia is literally genuinely curious and interested in her questions.

The blonde-haired newbie hummed with understandingly. “Does that happen often?”

Levi carefully set his empty teacup down on the small table on the side. “More of sometimes. Mostly, there are bloopers.”

“Bloopers? Isn’t that like—mistakes?” Historia turned her body half-way with interest.

The raven-haired actor crossed his arms. “Sort of. Blooper is unscripted and accidental in nature. It happens a lot, so it’s natural ‘cause we’re all humans. It’s commons, however, sometimes some of the bloopers _can_ make it part of the film.” Historia perked up with amazement. “For example, in _The_ _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, when the actor kicked the metal helmet too hard, it caused his toes in pain that he ended up fell on his knees and screamed in agony for real. It wasn’t in the script, but it was out of improvisation.” Levi explained, coolly.

“Oh my? So, you are saying it happens in all films?” Levi nods his head, confirmed that she is right. “Wow. I didn’t know that… and the actors stay in characters?”

“Correct. Because no matter what, continue act through the scene.” The raven-haired actor tilted his head. “However, some actors do break characters which is normal. After all, we are humans and we do make mistakes.” He added, nonchalantly.

Historia nodded her head understandingly. “I see… thank you for letting me know this.” She said with a grateful smile.

Levi cocked his eyebrow at her well-manners which was rather refreshing. “Tsk.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth in response softly. “Any other questions, brat?” maybe he could truly work well with the newbie after all.

The blonde-haired beauty smiles brightly. “If you don’t mind, Mr. Ackerman… will you please tell me what I should know about acting in film? Like… what should I do and do not that is appropriate.” She asked, curious since she doesn’t want to act inappropriate and offending anyone during working.

“That’s a good question…” the raven-haired actor muttered then inform the newbie about rules and do’s or don’ts while Historia is very attentive to the famous actor’s words.

Meanwhile, Ilse glanced over to her mistress and smiles happily when she saw Historia and Levi are getting along well. She is relieved since she knew that Hitch loathed the blonde-haired beauty. Ilse doesn’t want Historia to experience terrible and miserable during her first acting film. Her golden eyes shifted over to Hitch who looks angry as she is paying attention to her expensive sleek white smartphone.

Ilse turned her gaze over to the director and nearly flip her shit when he is suddenly looming over her and sniffing her hair. “E-excuse me, sir.” Ilse mumbled, awkwardly as she tugs one of her earbuds off from her ear while half-smile nervously at the tall man. “Wh-what are you doing?” she asked, baffled.

“You have a remarkably nice scent.” Miche blunted straightforwardness with a serious face.

The dark-haired woman just blinked at him owlishly. “Thank you?” she didn’t know what to say about that odd compliment from the director.

Miche just nods his head and returns to his tablet as if he never sniffed her hair. Ilse stared at him stupefied then grabbed her earbud and placed it back to her ear. She decided to pretend that it didn’t happen to her. _‘What a weirdo.’_ She mused.

During that time, Isabel sneakily captures few photos with her smartphone in the direction where Historia and Levi are. The redhead couldn’t believe that she is seeing this. _‘Levi is actually being civil! He didn’t make her cry!’_ she thought, amazed. Isabel is _seriously_ liking Historia because if anyone can make Levi act decent and participate in the conversation without causing any fights… is a damn miracle.

Isabel sends some photos to Farlan with a half-grinned on her face.

At the bar where Farlan is, he picked up his phone and saw the messages from Isabel. He unlocked it and saw the pictures. His light-grey eyes glanced over to where Levi and Historia are. Farlan smirks softly. “I was right, you _can_ work well with her.” Farlan whispered to himself, pleased. He turned his head to Abel who is busying muttering under his breath while reviewing his manuscript. “I think that _Hitman’s Tears_ is going to be a great film.”

Abel paused, glanced up at the singer with a confused blink. “Hah?” Farlan pointed in the direction where the famous actor and newbie actress are. Abel took off his glasses, clear them with his tie then placed them back on. “Oh my… I’m seeing Kane and Ella… the chemistry…” he muttered excitedly.

Farlan nods in agreement with the writer while his light-grey eyes are on his childhood best friend and a newbie actress. “Something tells me that this is just the beginning.” He whispered to himself then lifted his small glass of whiskey to his lips.

.

.

.

**London, England**   
**Airport**   
**Later…**

Historia adjusted her dark-blue baseball hat to make sure she is concealed even though she isn’t famous yet. She knew that there is the slightest chance that a fan in the crowd might recognize the obvious famous celebrities. Nifa explained that there could be possible rumors, gossips, and chaos among fans. If a fan knew Historia is involved with celebrities for acting in a film, then they will take advantage of her in order to meet the real famous celebrities.

Luckily, Historia and Ilse got their own disguise _somewhat_ to if there is a picture taken, no one will ever know what their real faces look like. The blonde-haired beauty and her manager/servant follow the group to the two black SUVs. Historia went in one of the vehicles with Ilse, joined in with Isabel, Nanaba, Miche, and Abel. The others went in another vehicle which are Farlan, Levi, Marlo, Hitch, Eld, and Nifa.

Soon, Miche starts the car and drives down the path while another vehicle follows him. In the passenger seat is where Nanaba is a seat, in the backseats of two chairs and a bench on the very back. Historia and Isabel took the chairs while Ilse and Abel took the bench.

The redhead artist smirks at Historia playfully. “So… I’ve noticed how you and Levi seem to… _chummy_ with each other.” She said, intriguing. Her words caught others’ attention as they are curious too. They also did notice how the handsome, yet standoffish actor actually got sociable with the blonde-haired beauty.

Historia blinked at Isabel with curiosity. “Uh… I wouldn’t say I’m close to Mr. Ackerman. I just ask him questions.” She answered.

“And he just—answers?” Nanaba speaks up with disbelief as she turned half-way behind to face the blonde-haired beauty.

“Yes.” Historia nods her head slightly puzzled why everyone except Ilse, looks so bewildered and surprised. “Wh-what is it?”

Isabel huffed softly. “Levi _doesn’t_ just answer anyone’s questions. He would rather scowl and glare then walk away than dealing with someone outside of his work.” She stated as a fact. Her green eyes carefully examined Historia. “To think that big bro didn’t throw a single insult is pretty damn impressive.” She said with admiration.

“Big bro?” Historia speaks up with curiosity. “I didn’t know you both were related.”

The redhead made a guilty face. “Oops. I’m not supposed to say that out loud.” Isabel rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Be careful not to slip it out once we’re public, Isabel.” Nanaba reminded the redhead with stern eyes.

Isabel rolled her eyes. “I know, _I know_.” She pouted then turned to Historia who looks confused. “As for your other assumption, big bro— _Levi_ —” she sends a sassy look at Nanaba who rolls her eyes back in response. “—is not my blood brother. He’s more of someone I looked up to and before I knew, I made a habit of calling him that. My boyfriend is always around Levi, so I tend to slip out _big bro_ all the time.” She explained, coolly.

Ilse perked up with interest. “Boyfriend? Who is it?” she asked with a friendly teasing tone.

“Farlan.” Isabel simply answered.

Historia and Ilse stared at the redhead with surprised stunned while others already knew. “Ehh? Farlan Church? The actor and singer? Soldier?” Ilse asked, just to be sure. Isabel nodded her head with an amused glint in her green orbs. “Whoa… I never heard of you both dating from the news or gossip magazine.” the dark-haired manager said with a baffled frown.

“That’s because we’re expert with stealth.” Isabel smirk with smugness.

The blonde-haired beauty tilted her head with curiosity. “How long have you both been dating?”

Isabel placed her index finger on her cheek with thoughtful. “Uuhh… I met him when I was like—thirteen… start dating him when I was sixteen, so it’s been… four years.”

“You’re twenty?” the blonde-haired was surprised because she thought Isabel is a little bit younger than that. Isabel nods her head. “I’m only like four years younger than you.” She pointed it out with an almost shy smile.

The redhead grinned widely. “I know. But thankfully, you are a pretty cool gal to hang around.” she winked at her friendly. Historia beamed at her happily. The blonde-haired beauty is relieved to know that the ages will not bother Isabel to befriend her. 

“That’s a pretty long time to date him.” Ilse speaks up, impressed because she knew that when celebrities date, it’s hard to stay in a relationship for a long time. Some couples managed to get through with a strong bond and others just fade away and break up. It depends on who and how celebrities are.

Isabel half-shrug her shoulders. “Farlan is very faithful and loyal to me ever since we start dating. Of course, I feel the same way with him. I guess… our bond is just _unbreakable_.” She said with a small, sweet smile on her face and love in her green eyes. Historia could see how much the redhead really loves her boyfriend.

“I’m happy for you.” Historia genuinely comments which Isabel sent her appreciative smile in response.

Then soon, the females exchange chatting while Abel is busying with his tablet, and Miche enjoying taking the wheels.

Meanwhile, in the other vehicle. In the driver seat is where Farlan taking control behind the wheel, Levi is sitting on the passenger seat. Eld and Hitch are sitting on the chairs. Marlo and Nifa are sitting on the bench at the back. The car is very quiet and awkward.

Farlan made silently vowed that he will join in with his redhead girlfriend next time. He doesn’t want to go through awkward silence during the ride anymore. The blonde-haired singer has tried to make conversation, but no one bothers to answer or participate, so he was stuck with silence.

The blonde-haired singer glanced at Levi who is watching the scenery outside through the window blankly. He wants to bring up Historia to Levi but with Hitch in the car, he knew it will cause a problem and _he doesn’t_ want to deal with irritable Levi. Thankfully, the raven-haired actor doesn’t seem to be in a foul mood. _‘Probably thanks to a certain beauty girl.’_ Farlan mused with a smirk.

After uncomfortable twenty minutes of silence during the ride, Farlan nearly weeps in joy when he noticed they are approaching the hotel any minutes now. _‘Thank God!’_

Levi hasn’t noticed that they are getting closer to the hotel as he is busying thinking about the blonde-haired beauty. Ever since he answers and listens to Historia during the airplane ride. He couldn’t help but feel like Historia is being who she is, yet something tells him that there is _more_ to her than he thinks.

Levi doesn’t know if it’s a bad instinct or not. _‘…Historia Lenz is an enigma.’_

****༻✧༺** **


	6. England: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Attack on Titans. None. Nope. Nada. Nien. Iie. Non. *sigh*
> 
> I am Deaf and my English is not perfect, apologize for the mistakes and errors. :)
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

** London, England  
Hotel of Wings  
Room #401 **

The blonde-haired beauty stared at the view through the windows in awe. She gently placed her fingers on the clean glass as her ocean-blue eyes widen with admiration of the lovely scenery. Historia could see Big Ben, the famous tower clock. She just couldn’t believe that she is seeing it in real life, even though it’s very far from where she is.

Historia hopes one day she will visit Big Ben close and even thought of taking pictures with her friends. It would be a wonderful memory to make. Then she turned around and observed the hotel room that she will be staying in for a month with her roommate, Ilse.

It was a sophisticated room, there are two Queen-size beds with emerald-green beddings along with white pillows. White cushion chairs near the windows, glass table, glass nightstand tables with lamps, digital clocks, and telephone. There is closest with few hangers, a fancy bathroom, and drawers with a flat-screen television.

Simple yet elegant. Historia claimed one of the beds as hers near the window. The manager/servant was busying unpacking her things along with the blonde-haired beauty’s stuff. Historia wants to unpack her things on her own, but her maid was way too stubborn. So, the blonde-haired beauty decided to let Ilse do what she wants. It’s a hard habit to break when Ilse has been a servant for years.

Historia ambled to the cushion seats and sighed happily. She is rather exhausted as she knew her body isn’t used to this time when back in her country, it should be nighttime by now. Historia knew that she can’t afford to mess up her sleeping schedule. Luckily, the Director informed them that they could rest for one day and start working tomorrow.

“Isn’t this exciting, Lady Historia?” Ilse chirped excitedly while she carefully places Historia’s summer dress in a hanger and put it in the closest.

The blonde-haired beauty smiles softly. “Yes… I hope we can explore in London someday.” She said as she knew that exploring London will have to wait because they are here for work purposes only. Historia hopes that she can get a chance to have a tour before the month ends. Her ocean-blue eyes shifted over to the window and watch the cloudy sky on a summer day.

.

.

.

** Hotel of Wings  
Room #406  
Meanwhile… **

“So, I’ve noticed you’ve been rather _friendly_ with a certain cutie blonde.” Farlan wiggles his eyebrows at Levi who shut the drawers when he finished putting his clothes away. The raven-haired actor just clicked his tongue sharply. “Oh, come _on!_ You never willingly participate in talking to anyone.” The blonde-haired singer plopped on one of the beds that will be his temporarily.

Levi just ignores Farlan as he went to his temporary bed, took out a phone charger, and placed it on the nightstand.

“Leee- _Vvvviiii_!” Farlan whined with purposely high-pitched and Levi cringes. The raven-haired actor snapped his gaze over at smirking Farlan with irked glares.

“Don’t. _Ever_. Say my name like that again.” Levi hisses, irritated. “Jesus… I really regret that day when shitty four-eye and you became friends.” He grumbled.

Farlan snickered. “She’s a classic comedian. Best part? That’s just part of her character.” The blonde-haired singer said, amused. “But don’t change the subject, Levi.” Farlan’s light-grey eyes sparkle mischievously. “You and Historia.”

“There is _no_ Historia and I, Farlan.” Levi snapped at the blonde-haired singer with scowling as he pauses his unpacking. “She had questions about work. I partake in the conversation with her _because_ we are working together. That’s all there is.” Then Levi grabbed his toiletries and stormed to the bathroom.

The blonde-haired singer sighed while watching his childhood step in the bathroom and shut the door. _‘But something tells me there’s more than just working together, Levi…’_ he mused, then he grabbed his phone from his pocket and text his redhead girl. He paused as he wonders if he should inform a certain energetic woman about Levi’s interest. _‘Nah… I’m going to wait until their chemistry grows first.’_ He mused with a half-grinned.

Farlan wondered what kind of chemistry will Levi and Historia have?

The romantic kind or the friendship kind?

**༻✧༺  
**

**┍━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┑  
** **ENGLAND: PART I  
** **┕━━━━ ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ━━━━┙**

**༻✧༺**

**England, London**   
**Air Studio**   
**June 2 nd**   
**Next Day…**

Historia is currently sitting on the foldable chair while observed her surrounding in awe. She has never been in a large studio set before and it was an amazing sight to see in person. She learned recently that Air Studio is owned by the CEO of Survey Talents Entertainment, even the boss also owned the Hotel of Wings in London. When Ilse learned that as well, she wondered out loud just how rich the CEO man really is.

Right now, her ocean-blue eyes scanned around the staff that is busying doing their tasks. Isabel and Nanaba disappeared into one of the rooms since they are needed. She hasn’t seen Hitch nor her manager, but she did saw Abel, Nifa, and Miche nearby as they are discussing their business.

Historia did saw Farlan earlier, but he left somewhere, and she doesn’t know where Eld is. The blonde-haired beauty knew that Levi is somewhere in his dressing room to change in his costume since he will be in the first scene.

The blonde-haired beauty arrived in the Air Studio not too long ago, and she has her script with her to study more. “Here you go.” Historia snapped out of it as she turned her head and saw Ilse handed her the water bottle.

“Oh, thank you.” Historia gently takes the water bottle.

Ilse glanced around with awestruck in her golden eyes while holding the leather folder against her chest. “This place is amazing…” Ilse comment in amazement. “…that set… what does it remind you of?”

Historia shifted her gaze over the set. It’s marble floor along with large boxes and high windows. “It reminds me of warehouse or something.” The blonde-haired beauty answer as she recalled reading the first page of the script that will be where it has taken place when Kane the Hitman introduce.

“You’re right.” A familiar voice speaks up behind Historia and Ilse. The females turned their heads and saw Farlan smiles charmingly at them. “It’s a warehouse set.” The blonde-haired singer confirmed.

Historia’s ocean-blue eyes observed Farlan’s costume. He wears a dark navy-blue modern fit suit, with a white dress-shirt, royal-blue tie, and black leather shoes. His hair is combed back with gel and square glasses covered his playful light-grey eyes. He also wears a gold wristwatch around his right wrist and a gold index ring on his left index finger. He looks very handsome in a suit.

“You look handsome, Mr. Church.” Ilse compliment with soft pinks on her cheeks. She likes seeing handsome men in suits.

Historia agreed with her manager/servant. “I agreed. You look very nice.” She said with a smile.

Farlan winked at them playfully. “Why thank you, ladies.” He glanced around. “I see the main lead has no show himself yet.” He remarked, calmly.

“I guess Mr. Ackerman needs a little more time with make-up?” Historia speaks up with puzzled. “I mean, he is a lead actor.”

The blonde-haired singer hummed then smiles widely at the blonde-haired petite. “Don’t forget… you’re the lead actress.” He reminded her.

“I-I know…” Historia said with a nervous smile as she held onto her script tightly. She couldn’t believe that she is going to be acting very soon. Ilse gently pats Historia’s shoulder, silently supporting her which Historia is grateful for.

Farlan tilted his head at her. “You’ll be fine. You passed the test when you went against Hitch. You deserve this role.” He comforted her with a warm smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Church.” Historia thanked him.

The blonde-haired actor wrinkles his nose. “Please called me Farlan. Mr. Church makes me feel old. I’m only twenty-six.” He was half-jokingly and half-serious.

“A-ah… then, please called me by my first name.” the blonde-haired beauty said with a sweet smile.

Farlan nods his head. “Alright, Historia.” Then from the corner of his eyes, he spotted someone. “Oh, there is one of the stars of the film.” He commented.

Historia turned her gaze over and breathe hitches when she saw Levi stepping out of the dressing room to across the studio. He wears a black single-breasted suit, white dress shirt, black tie, black fedora with a dark maroon-red band around, silver-gold wristwatch around his left wrist, and black leather shoes. Levi Ackerman looks _very_ handsome in his suit, especially with a fedora hat.

“Yo, Levi.” Farlan greeted his childhood friend with a grin. Levi frowns deeply at the blonde-haired singer/actor suspiciously.

When the raven-haired actor approached Farlan warily. “What.” He said, disinterested as his arms crossed.

“Now, now… is that how you greet your old best friend?” Farlan pouted childishly.

Levi rolls his eyes then turned his attention to Historia who looks a little pink. “You alright, brat? You look like you have a fever…” he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. “You don’t have a fever, do you?”

Historia blinked few times then shakes her head. “N-no. I’m perfectly healthy, Mr. Ackerman.” She assured the raven-haired actor with an almost shy smile. Ilse covered her smile with her hand while Farlan controlled his chuckled by fake cough.

Levi stared at the blonde-haired beauty with slight skepticism but nod his head. Then a loud voice heard from Abel who beckoned the actors near the warehouse set. “Wish us luck, Historia.” Farlan ruffled Historia’s hair playfully as Historia was startled by his friendly act.

“A-ah… good luck, F-farlan. Mr. Ackerman.” The blonde-haired beauty smiles warmly at them with bright ocean-blue eyes.

Farlan sauntered his way over to the Director and the scriptwriter while Levi just tipped his head in response and went over to the group.

Ilse is dancing on her feet with excitement as she controls her urges to squeal. “This is gonna be _so cool_!” she whispered to the blonde-haired beauty.

Historia giggles softly. She is happy to see her servant/manager who is enjoying her day. “Ria!” An arm dropped over Historia’s shoulders as the blonde-haired petite nearly fall off the foldable high chair. Her ocean-blue eyes snapped to meet mischievous green orbs.

“Ah, Isabel… wait, Ria?” Historia blinked in confused by the nickname.

The redhead artist grinned at her. “Historia is a bit mouthful so; I thought a nickname is a must. So, Ria came in mind and it fits ya.” She shrugged her shoulders. “You like?”

Historia hummed. _‘Ria… it’s unusual but simple.’_ A smile on her face as she nodded her head. “I like it. Maybe… I can call you… Bell?” she asked, hesitant.

Isabel raises her eyebrow. “Huh, that’s different. Normally I would go by Izzy or even Red. But Bell? Just for ya, sure.” She accepted it with a friendly grinned.

Ilse beamed at her mistress proudly that Historia seriously earns her own friendship with Isabel. Something tells Ilse that the redhead artist and blonde-haired actress will be the best of friends.

“Oh, do you know where Ms. Dreyse is? Or Mr. Gin?” Historia asked, curious about the diva actress and the actor/stuntman's whereabouts.

The redhead huffed. “That bitch never likes to waste her _precious time_ —” Isabel sarcastically false-high pitch as if she’s mimic’s Hitch’s voice. “—if her character is not in the scenes.” She rolled her eyes rudely.

“You…really don’t like her, do you?” Historia stated with a sweatdropped while Ilse watches the redhead artist with amusement.

“No.” Isabel blunted, straightforward with dead fish eyes. “That bitch could get eaten by monsters for all I care.” She snorted. “And as for Eld, he’s somewhere.” She answered Historia’s earlier question. Then the noises caught their attention as they glanced over and saw Levi and Farlan walked onto the set. “Oh! Come on, let’s watch them.” Isabel semi-gently pulled Historia out of the high chair and dragged her toward the set.

Isabel adjusted her makeup apron as Historia nearly stumbled but managed to balance herself. Ilse follows them behind quietly with a professional neutral smile on her face.

When they arrived close to the set, they stand near the Director who is sitting on a foldable high Director’s chair behind the monitors. Abel and Nifa also sat on their chairs while staff and crew have their own task prepared. The equipment is prepared and ready for the film to shoot. The cameraman behind the camera takes control of his camera. “Quiet on set!” Abel shouted, professionally.

“Sound?”

“Set.”

“Camera?”

“Set.”

“Roll sound?”

“Sound rolling.”

“Roll camera?”

“Camera speed.”

Historia was amazed by the crew's instant answers as she knew it’s a teamwork effort. After a couple of minutes later, Miche lifted his megaphone to his lips. “And ACTION!”

Historia’s ocean-blue eyes watch the first scene of the _Hitman’s Tears_ quietly.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

_The footsteps heard against the marble-ground as a figure step out of the shadows to revealed Kane who looks emotionless. He paused in the middle of the warehouse as his fedora brim covered his eyes. “Mission accomplished.” Kane speaks up, coldly._

_“Evidence?” a voice asked, professionally._

_Kane clicked his tongue sharply, took out a small black pouch from his inner blazer then threw it at the ground ahead of him. “My money?”_

_“As usual, it will transfer to your bank.” Wyatt steps into the light as he adjusted his glasses. “…must you always throw evidence…” he sighed, tiredly when he reached the pouch, bent over, and picked it up from the ground. He dusts the dirt away from the black pouch gently._

_The hitman huffed. “You should know by now that I don’t give a fuck.” He blunted, uncaringly. “What’s the next mission?”_

_Wyatt carefully pocketed the evidence inside of his blazer with a polite smile on his face. “Actually, you earned a small break.”_

_Kane lifted his chin yet the shadow from the brim of his fedora still covered his eyes. “No shit?” he asked, skeptical and disbelieved._

_“No jests, Mr. Frossard. You have been received missions nonstop for the past six months. Fortunately, clients are satisfied with your results. In the meantime, there is no client and I believe you should take this opportunity to take a vacation.” Wyatt explained, politely._

_The hitman reached his finger upward to flick his fedora hat up to reveal his steel swirling of grey-blue orbs. “Sounds like a paradise to me, Mr. Johnson.” He smirked sharply._

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

Historia was fascinated by the actors who continuing flawless acting. She knew that Levi is one of the best and famous actors in stardom, and to see it in life, in front of her own very eyes is _very_ impressive and captivated. Farlan is an excellent actor as well since there is no hint of Farlan in Wyatt’s character.

“Farlan is really good.” Ilse comments quietly to Historia and Isabel. The redhead artist looked proud of her boyfriend. Historia nodded her head, agreed with her manager/servant while her gaze stays on the set. She really hopes she can do amazing acting during scenes just like Farlan and Levi.

Historia felt the gentle tap on her shoulder, the blonde-haired beauty turned her head over and saw Nanaba smiles at her. “Hey… I need to start with your makeover.” She whispered.

Isabel perked up and placed her arm around Historia’s shoulders. “Oh, fantastic! I’ve been waiting for this. I wanted to do your make-up ever since we first met.” She said, quietly with enthusiastically.

Soon, Historia was dragged across the studio to one of the dressing rooms. When they arrived inside the dressing room, Historia glances around as it was simple such as vanity with bright lights, couch by the wall, racks filled with clothes, shelves filled with shoes and objects, and changing clothes inside the booth.

Ilse sat down on the couch, waiting patiently while Nanaba went straight to one of the racks that filled with females’ clothes. Isabel placed her hands on her hips while Historia observed with curiosity interested.

Nanaba returns to Historia with clothes. “Here, please change into these clothes in there.” She pointed at the booth.

Historia grabbed it, step inside the booth, and closed the curtain. After few minutes of changing out of her casual outfit into costume. She steps out of the booth and placed her folded outfit on the couch next to Ilse.

Nanaba hummed with interest as her keen eyes examined Historia’s appearance. “Good… now Isabel will take care of your make-up and I will do your hair.” She was in professional mode while Isabel handed the robe to Historia to prevent any make-up on her costume.

The blonde-haired beauty pulled on her robe, sat on the stool, and hold still with patience. Nanaba stood behind her with a comb while Isabel took out one of the brushes from her make-up apron. Historia closes her eyes, and the professionals do their magic.

Ilse couldn’t help admiring how Nanaba works so effortlessly when she is doing her mistress’ hair and how Isabel is so focused when she is putting on make-up on Historia’s beautiful face.

After half an hour later, Historia’s makeover is completely done. The blonde-haired petite is surprised to see her appearance from the reflection floor-length mirror that is attached to the wall. She knew that she is pretty, but with a makeover, Historia is _really pretty_.

She is wearing a white camisole top with sky-blue swirls on the left corner side, a sky-blue skater skirt, a light tawny-brown cardigan thigh-length sweater, tawny-brown calf-length flat boots, and her medium-length blonde hair is hairstyles to side French-braid ponytail. She also wears a silver-sterling necklace with a blue heart-shaped pendant, a delicate silver-sterling bracelet of flowers wrapped around her left wrist, and a white elegant wristwatch wrapped around her right wrist. And her make-up is naturally light with Earth-tone along with a shiny pink gloss on her lips.

“You look lovely!” Ilse compliment with amazement by the total makeover. She knew the blond-haired beauty is naturally beautiful, but with make-ups, Historia became even more lovely.

Isabel and Nanaba agreed with the dark-haired manager. Historia smiles shyly at them. “Thank you.” She carefully brushes some bangs away from her eyes.

“Well, let’s go and start your scene.” Isabel said, excitedly as she can’t wait to see what type of reaction Levi will show when he sees Historia’s makeover.

After a moment, Historia was led to one of the sets in the large studio. Her ocean-blue eyes widen in surprise when she saw the set.

It’s a café set. A homey yet simple café seems the type of Historia would love to visit if it's real. The blonde-haired petite examined the set with intrigue until she heard her name called out. Historia turned her head and her ocean-blue eyes lit up when she saw the brunette girl waving at her as she is approaching her.

“Sasha!” Historia instantly recalled Sasha from the audition, who is currently wearing a café uniform.

Sasha grinned widely at her when she steps closer to Historia. “Hey Goddess.”

Historia blinked at her. “G-goddess?” she pointed at herself in baffled.

“Of course! It’s because of your amazing acting skill, I got the role of the movie. Not only that, but I was also so shocked when I saw your name on the cast list. You’re a female lead!” Sasha said with awestruck.

The blonde-haired petite blushes softly. “Oh—I, just… I tried my best and got the part. I really feel the honor to have an opportunity to play as Ella.” She said, humbly.

The brunette teen half-grinned at her. “I still think it’s amazing.” Historia smiles widely in response. “I can’t even wait to see it when you and Ackerman act together. It’ll be totally cool!” Sasha added, excited.

“Historia…” Ilse speaks up when she approaches her mistress with a polite. “Sorry if I interrupted you, but the Director wants to see you.” She informed Historia who nodded her head, understandingly.

The blonde-haired beauty turned her head to Sasha. “I’ll talk to you later?” the brunette teen bobbled her head. “It’s really good to see you again, Sasha.”

“You too!” Sasha waves happily, whirled around, and skipped over the snack table.

Historia followed her manager/servant to where the Miche is along with Abel, Nifa, and crew. The Director glanced up from his clipboard to Historia. “Good, you’re here. Ready for scene three?”

“Yes, sir.” The blonde-haired teen nodded her head, yet she is nervous. Historia doesn’t want to mess up her first scene. She wants to do better, _to act really good_ so these people won’t regret having her as the female lead.

Miche looks satisfied then glanced over her head. “You?”

“Tsk.” Historia heard a familiar sound she knew it’s from a certain raven-haired actor. She turned her head over her shoulders and was pleasantly surprised to see Levi in different attire.

Levi wears a black dress-shirt with a couple of top unbuttons, dark jeans, black combat boots, a dark chocolate-brown trench coat, and black aviator sunglasses. Even in a simple outfit, he still looks dashing handsome.

The Director turned his head to Abel with a nod. “Alright, places everyone!” the writer shouted out for Miche’s behalf.

One of the crews led Historia to the café set. The blonde-haired beauty glanced over from the corner of her eyes when she noticed Isabel, Farlan, Eld, Nanaba, and Ilse watching them in the distance. They send her supporting smiles or thumbs up which made Historia’s heart warm. She is happy that she is not alone because she has people who support her.

On the café set, one of the crew started to explain Historia. “—and this is where you sit. And here are your props. Some are real and some are fake. So, please be careful.”

Historia nodded her head with understanding. “Alright…” the crew gave her the leather book and a fancy pen that Historia knew Ella enjoys literature and writing. Ella Evanson dreams to become a writer so she never stops writing in her journal.

The blonde-haired beauty carefully placed the journal book on the polished wood-table as she is sitting on a wooden chair with a white cushion. She studied her surroundings as she noticed there are few background characters are either in chairs or standing near the counter bar. A couple of workers are behind the counter bar and one is holding the broom. Historia saw Sasha who is standing behind the cashier. Sasha friendly waves at her with a grin.

Historia waves back politely then return to her task. _‘Okay… remember… you are Ella, not Historia.’_ She mused, took a breather then mentally prepared herself.

She could hear Abel’s loud voice. “Quiet on set!”

“Sound?”

“Set.”

“Camera?”

“Set.”

“Roll sound?”

“Sound rolling.”

“Roll camera?”

“Camera speed.”

Then the Director shouted this time. “And ACTION!”

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

_The homey yet simple loveable café shown in the title above the sign that is known as ‘Pure Café’. Through the window, is where a beautiful young lady is known as Ella. Ella is currently writing on her journal book while the hot steaming flying upward from the teacup near her. The blonde-haired beauty smiles softly as she continues writing, minding her own business._

_Workers enjoying their jobs while customers stay or leave the café. Until a handsome man steps inside the café. Kane took off his sunglass while walking further into the café. His grey-blue eyes studied the menus on the board with neutral bored._

_Kane scanned around the café until his eyes landed on a lovely blonde-haired girl. He stared at her for a few seconds, admired her appearance. Almost as if Ella senses the eyes on her. She lifted her face and almost immediately, her wide curiosity ocean-blue eyes met his._

_Ella just sends him her friendly polite smile then returns her attention back to her book. Kane raises his eyebrow with interest._

_“What can I get for you, sir?” the brunette teen asked, professionally._

_Kane shifted his gaze to the cashier. “I like to order Earl Grey.” He said, disinterested._

_“Would you like a travel cup to go with?” the raven-haired man thought about it then shook his head. “Alright, I will prepare you a cup and bring it to you, sir.”_

_After the cashier asked for the cash to pay for his drink which Kane paid for it. He decided to go toward the blonde-haired beauty while waiting for his drink._

_When Kane approaches Ella with confidence. “Hello.” He greeted her politely._

_Ella paused her writing, slowly glanced up, and smile in confusion. “Hi.” Their eyes contact once again, staring at each other for a brief moment._

_“Is this seat taken?” Kane tilted his head at the empty chair across from her. Ella shook her head in response and watched Kane sat down on the chair. “Kane.” He introduced himself, coolly._

_Ella smiles softly. “Ella.” She returns with her name._

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

As the scene continues, Isabel leaned closer to her boyfriend. “I didn’t get to see his reaction when he saw Historia’s makeover. Did you?” she asked Farlan with hope.

The blonde-haired singer has his gaze on the set, however, he leaned close to the redhead artist. “His face didn’t change a thing, but he did pause for few seconds when he saw her.” Isabel smirks with pleased by her boyfriend’s answer.

They both continue watching the scene as _Ella_ and _Kane_ are talking about a lighter topics and yet, there’s something between them. “I feel like—there’s some kind of… connection between them.” The redhead muttered.

“I get what you mean.” Farlan understood as he briefly wondered if Historia might be the one for Levi. Just like when he first met Isabel, he instantly felt a connection to her and before he knew it, he has completely fallen in love with her.

Isabel hummed softly. “…they would make an adorable couple.” She said with a small smile. Isabel is totally shipping them right now. Farlan hummed agreed with his girlfriend.

On the set, Levi and Historia are almost done with their scene.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

_Kane finished his teacup as he gently placed it back on the table with a small half-smirk on his face while Ella giggled softly. They were genuinely enjoying their friendly conversation. The blonde-haired beauty glanced at her wristwatch and gasps softly. “I’m sorry. I have to leave.” Ella said, apologetic._

_“There’s no need to apologize. I understand.” Kane assured Ella who looks relieved while she gathered her things and stood up. “However, I do hope we do see each other again.”_

_Ella smiles lovely at him as her ocean-blue eyes sparkle. “That would be wonderful.” She gently pulled some of her hair behind her ear. “For now, good-bye Kane.”_

_Kane tipped his head and watch Ella walks across the room to the exit door, she paused and glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes met his for a brief moment. Ella smiles almost shyly then left the café._

_The raven-haired man turned his head and paused when he saw a folded paper underneath his empty teacup. He plucks it out, unfolded it, and huffed softly when he saw phone numbers written under her name. “Smooth, Ella.” Kane muttered with intrigue._

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

“And CUT!” Miche shouted not unkindly from his director’s seat as he is behind the monitors while Abel looks beyond happy when he watched the scenes. Nifa smiles with satisfaction as she is standing close to the Director with a clipboard in her hands.

Historia placed her hand on her heart beating that is pounding so fast against her chest as she is standing out of the café set. “Nicely job, Ria!” Isabel walked up to her with Farlan followed closely behind.

“Thank you.” The blonde-haired beauty beamed at her friends.

Farlan glanced over Historia’s head and half-grinned. “You both look so natural, almost as if you both did the films for a long time.” He said as he shoves his hands in his front pockets.

“Tsk.” Levi frowned at Farlan warily when he approaches them. Historia turned her head to him and smiles friendly at him.

“Mr. Ackerman… You think I did well?” she asked the famous actor with curiosity and hope.

The raven-haired actor shifted his grey-blue eyes to Historia with a thoughtful frown. “…you’re a natural, brat.” Historia’s eyes lit up brightly.

While Isabel and Farlan stared at Levi in stunned then they exchange their glances. Does Levi Ackerman actually compliment someone?!

Seriously… _just_ who is this miracle blonde-haired girl?!

**༻✧༺**

**Extra Bonus:**

Levi and Historia continue animatedly chatting in the café during the filming. Until the loud noises interrupted them as they stopped and jerked their attention to the counter. Sasha froze with a cupcake in her mouth while her hands are full of muffins, bread, and cookies.

“CUT!” Abel groaned loudly as he runs through his hair messily while Miche just shakes his head. Nifa facepalm and the others just resignation sighed loudly. “How many times do we have to explain this to you, Sasha?! Do _NOT_ eat them during the filming!” Abel scolded frozen Sasha. “And why _are you not moving?!”_ Abel snapped, irritated.

The brunette teen swallowed her food and smiles sheepishly at the writer and the Director. “I thought if I froze, no one would notice me…” she explained, slightly embarrassed.

Levi deadpanned at the girl. “That’s for idiots who don’t have a single cell in their brain.” He blunted rudely as he leaned back against the chair with his arms crossed.

“Are you saying that T-Rex was idiot?” Historia asked Levi with curiosity as she tilted her head at the raven-haired actor. Before Levi answers, Sasha opens her mouth.

“What’s a T-Rex?” silence in the room as all eyes stared at innocently confused Sasha.

Isabel covers her mouth in surprise while Farlan shakes his head dramatically in solemn. “Oh, you poor gal…”


End file.
